Gundam Moonshine
by Shi
Summary: HS After Beryl, Usagi wishes she wasn't a sailor scout anymore, the silver crystal grants her wish but she is still a warrior. Read as she meets the Gundam boys and divulges into her past.
1. Gundam Moonshine - Prologue

Battle Angel  
  
Prologue  
  
AN: Hello! You have just selected to read the very first fanfiction written by Shi ever! You should definitely feel special :) (j/k)  
I was really debating weather or not to post it before writing more... Anyway, I'll just stop talking your heads off  
  
Disclaimers: Please don't sue, I don't claim to own SM or GW, I'm so not that creative! Don't copy please!  
  
* * =Thought  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed  
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes (I don't do too many :o)  
  
:: :: = some sort of action  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena looked at her friends lying on the floor next to her and she knew that she didn't want them to have to go through all this again.   
  
She looked at her love next to her. He had remembered her in the end...she knew that. But, even if he had been brain washed the pain he had brought her was horrible, she had to practically kill him to make him remember her. It was too horrible for her.   
  
*I can't let this happen again. I want to be friends with him, but I can't let my heart break like that again. I also want our lives to be different; I want to make my own destiny. No more meant to be this and that with this guy and that. Just as different as possible, I don't even want to be a sailor scout.*   
  
The princess had defeated the evil queen Beryl with the help of her friends and now she collapsed to the floor due to the awesome power she had tapped into to win.  
  
The silver imperial crystal started glowing brightly and a soft voice came from it "Alright my child, you still need to become the Queen of this world, I won't change that part of your fate...but you don't want Prince Darien to be your king, and you don't want to live the life that was planned for you? OK. This is a toughie but not impossible. Sailor Pluto might not like this change but pushing back the Crystal Millennium a few thousand years won't hurt anyone."  
  
  
::Large Flash of white light::  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Serena! Wake up! You're going to be late," Darien said walking into her small closet sized room.  
  
Serena shot out of bed with a jolt. She covered herself with her covers as fast as possible with a gigantic blush on her face. "Darien!" *What is Darien doing in my room???* Serena looked around her and noticed something odd. *Wait...this isn't my room...* "Darien, where are we?"  
  
Darien looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about Meatball head? You've been begging me to let you take your pilots exam for since I've know you!" he laughed when he figured she was just kidding, "Ok little sis, get dressed so you won't be late to meet the rest of the rookies by the training hanger." He walked out of the room with his long prominent stride, still laughing at her joke.  
  
Serena wasn't laughing. As she got dressed, in the only outfit that was in the little room (a space suit), she asked herself *What in the world is going on here?*  
  
"You've gotten your wish princess," an incredibly familiar soft voice said, it was the crystal on the girls broach started to glow.  
  
"Ginzuishou?" Serena stared at her broach dumbfounded. The jewel had never talked to her before. "What's happening to me?"   
  
"Sailor Pluto will come and explain a few things to you, as soon as she has figured them out," the kind crystal said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto?" she asked her broach. When the broach didn't answer her back she said, "Ginzuishou? Please tell me what's happening!"  
  
Darien walked back into the girls room and saw her talking to her chest. "Who's Ginzuishou?" he asked with a funny look on his face.  
  
Serena looked up and blushed the deepest red she'd ever blushed in her life. *I can't believe Darien walked in on me looking like that!*  
  
Darien laughed, "come on lets go."  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
Serena sat in the back of the army vehicle that was taking her to where she was apparently going to learn to be a pilot. She looked visibly sick. *What am I going to do? I can't fly!* She silently pleaded to the Silver Imperial crystal. When she looked up at Darien in the front seat, talking to the driver, the look of confusion on her face grew deeper. *Why is Darien calling himself my brother? I can't be destined to marry my brother!*  
  
The wind from the movement of the truck halted suddenly and Serena heard a voice from above her. "He isn't your brother Princess." Serena looked up in surprise to see a girl in one of the sailor scout uniforms hovering above her. She had long green hair; half of it was up in a bun and the rest flowing down her back. The girl had maroon eyes that shown on the princess with love.  
  
Serena looked outside the truck and noticed that nothing was moving; people were frozen in mid step, one person was even stuck jumping in the air.   
  
When Serena didn't say anything the green haired girl continued. "Your wish to the Ginzuishou changed your future. No longer are you destined to marry Prince Darien, but he is still your soul mate...wait, I guess I should start at the beginning, I can see you're confused." Serena managed to make herself nod. "When you defeated Queen Beryl you made a series of wishes: that Darien and you weren't destined to be, and that you and your friends weren't sailor scouts anymore. The crystal did it's best to grant your wish... This is what became of it's efforts. You have been sent a thousand years into the future to where many of the battles where the sailor scouts would've been needed are already passed. Your friends have been sent here as well, they are waiting at the hanger, but they don't have their memories like you do. You're the only one who can remember your past two lives. In this life your parents died as well as Darien's and you two have stayed together, he takes care of you and you take care of him. That's why he called you his sister, you're soul mates and you haven't been broken up. Darien and you moved to this colony a few days ago so that Darien could go to school to be a doctor, and you talked him into letting you join the army." Pluto smiled at the girls surprise, "it seems that even the crystal couldn't change your will to fight for peace, love and justice you won't be a sailor scout but you'll still be a warrior. I can't freeze time much longer so I'll just let you see the rest for yourself."   
  
Sailor Pluto placed her hand over Serena's forehead. The moon symbol on her forehead started glowing and Serena had a flood of memories from her life on the colonies. She remembered being brought to an orphanage when she was seven. Then she remembered seeing Darien in the orphanage and they were the only ones who could comfort each other. They became inseparable. When Darien turned 18 he took her with him to the colony they were on now. She couldn't remember anything else before she woke up in the orphanage, just like Darien.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at the young girl sitting in the truck. "I'd better go now. You should be fine."  
  
Pluto was about to disappear when Serena yelled to her, "Wait Sailor Pluto! Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"You can count on it," she said with a smile, "enjoy your new life Princess."  
  
As Pluto disappeared Serena forgot her other lives and only remembered her present one. *Only for now* Pluto thought.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Good luck Meatball head!" Darien said giving her a hug.   
"You can stop calling me that now! My hair isn't in meatballs anymore!" Serena had pulled her long hair into a large bun on the top of her head and tried to stuff it in her uniform cap.   
  
"You're right, well good luck anyway," he chuckled. "I have to leave now but all you have to do is follow the crowd of pilots to the training hanger."  
  
He looked down at her to see if she seemed ready. She kept fiddling with the papers she had to turn in to enter training. Her eyes carried a worried expression. "Serena what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Everyone else here is like five years older than me!" she said shakily.  
  
"I think those people are the ones that already have their licenses and  
are going out on a mission...I'm sure there will be people your age in the training course. Look over there. That guy looks near your age. Go fallow him," Darien pointed to a boy who looked around 14 or 15 walking steadily by himself. The boy had a long braid that went to the middle of his back. He was wearing a blue hat that hid his face in shadows.  
  
Serena reached up and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks." She gave a little wave and ran off to catch up with the boy. "I'll see you for dinner!" she yelled as she ran away.  
  
Darien watched her run off. He knew she would be one of the youngest there; she was just so smart for her age. When he had first met her she'd forgotten almost everything and was the laziest seven year old he had ever met. But he worked with her and she learned quickly when he just applied the right techniques. He looked a little sad when she vanished from his sight. He didn't know what he would do without his little meatball head. She had saved him seven years ago when she came into his life, a little girl lost and in pain just as he had been. Taking care of her made him forget his own troubles. *Oh well, time to go to school.* He thought as she turned around a corner out of sight.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Duo heard a girl yell behind him.  
  
*Oh no! It might be that blue haired girl that I met at the colony the other day. She'll blow my cover for sure!*  
  
Duo glanced over his shoulder ready to run at any sign of danger. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a blond haired beauty running up behind him. He stopped and allowed her to catch up to him.   
  
"Thanks," she said breathlessly, "my name's Serena. I think we're going to the same place and I really don't have a clue where to go." Serena blushed when she saw the way the boy was looking at her.  
  
*Wow!* he thought. Duo recovered his composure and gave her the biggest grin and with his usual charm he said, "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell, it's nice to meet you Serena."   
  
:: HONK!::  
  
A siren fired signaling that it was time for all the pilots to be in their moble suits. Without thinking Duo grabbed Serena's hand and yanked her toward the hanger. "Hurry we're late!"  
  
They entered the hanger and handed their papers to a man who was signaling for them to hurry. The officer didn't even look at the papers as he pointed to a moble suit for the two to jump into. "We're doubling up for today's flight." (I know they don't have these during the show but it's a new model that wasn't very popular.)  
  
Serena was about to object but Duo pulled her into the large machine.  
Duo watched Serena with some humor; she acted like she had never been in a moble suit before. "Why don't you take the controls first," Duo told her. He pushed her down into the pilots seat and buckled her in. Duo then sat down in the chair right next to hers, put on his helmet, and slouched down in his chair letting out a sigh.   
  
Serena just stared at the controls in front of her. She was frozen, she couldn't say anything or do anything. The screen to her left blinked on and a blue haired girl appeared.   
  
As soon as Duo saw the girl's image he jumped under his seat. "Welcome to the advanced league pilots!" the girl said, "Today's mission is easy, patrol around the colony and report anything unusual. Don't forget to keep an eye out for the missing gundam pilots. Happy flying, remember to keep Oz the highest of your priorities."  
  
With that said the moble suit's engine started up, and it started to go forward.  
  
"Help!" Serena whispered to Duo, whom was still under his chair.   
"No chance," Duo whispered back, "she can still see me! Just relax and concentrate on where you're going."  
  
*I've never even been in a moble suit before!* she thought to herself, but she wouldn't dare say a word, knowing that if she did the Blue haired lady would hear.   
  
Serena sighed and closed her eyes allowing her body to release tension. A weird sensation came over her. She opened her eyes with a strange look on her face, and unconsciously grabbed the remaining helmet on the ground. Without knowing how she did it, she pushed a bunch of buttons so fast that she didn't even see which ones she was pushing. The moble suit was skillfully maneuvered out of the hanger and out of the gates of the colony to outer space.   
  
Duo had an ok view of the screen to outside and he was amazed at the skill by which the young pilot maneuvered. *Young? She is young! She has to be younger than I am!* Duo thought, as he first got a good look at her face. Duo took one last look at the girls determined face, it was as if a mask had covered over her features. She hardly seemed like the little innocent scared girl he had dragged into the moble suit. He shrugged it off and crawled over to the screen where the blue haired girl was still shown. She wasn't looking at the other pilots at the moment because she was busy pulling her own suit out of the hanger. He reached up and smashed the screen with his elbow, completely startling Serena from her trance.   
  
"Moble suit B104 is everything ok? Visual communications are down, please respond," the lady said over the speaker.  
  
Duo was about to elbow the speaker but Serena stopped him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Serena I wish I didn't have to do this to you but now that you've seen my face I can't let you live..." he almost smacked himself when a look of horror came over the girls face. "Now wait a minute don't look like that, I'm the GREAT DESTROYER! A Gundam pilot! I can't let you go tell the Oz troops what you've seen!"  
  
Serena was over being scared of the kid *'Great Destroyer?!'* "If you hadn't dragged me in here I wouldn't have been here in the first place! I've never even flown a moble suite before!"  
  
Duo didn't believer her. "I can't let a pilot like you help out Oz!"   
"What do the Gundams have against Oz! And, why have they betrayed the colonists?"  
  
Duo stared at the girl with his mouth wide open. "How can you say a thing like that? We've all put our lives on the line for the colonies! Oz doesn't have the good of the colonies as a motive; they want to rule the colonies. Oz is building a new moble suit model that is controlled by computers, a Moble Doll. They'll make these in bulk so that no one will be able to stand against them. Now if that isn't a good enough reason for fighting them I don't know what is."  
Serena was shocked. She had never known that that was the way things were. The same mask came over her face and she turned to Duo and said, "Where are they making these Moble Dolls?"  
  
It was now Duos Turn to be shocked. *How does she do that?* "On the moon, that's why I was steeling this Gundam..."  
  
"Alright," Serena said determined, going to the moon seemed so right to her, as if that was the entire reason she had wanted to become a pilot. "Before you kill me lets get to the Moon." Serena turned the moble suite towards the moon and bolted for it.  
  
Duo was knocked off his feet by the sudden move. "What are you crazy?" He demanded.  
  
"Moble suit B104, stop right now or else we will be forced to fire at you," the lady's voice said angrily.  
  
"Shoot!" Duo said. He shoved Serena aside knocking her out of her trance again. He took the controls and kept the flight towards the moon.   
  
Serena rubbed her head where she had hit it when she fell. She shakily got up it and reached for the empty seat for balance. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the moble suit shook back and forth as the attacks against them started. Serena was flung onto Duo.  
  
"Not now honey," Duo said as he pushed her into the other suit, "buckle up, we're in for a ride!"  
  
---  
  
  
The moble suit had crash landed on the moon near an army base. Serena had been trapped under some of the debris from the crash. Duo looked at the beautiful girl who had panic written all over her face. *I can't just leave her there...she'll die...Wait Duo! What are you thinking, she has to die, she'll just get in your way!* Then he looked into her deep ocean blue eyes. He was almost swallowed by the sadness inside them. Without thinking about it anymore he pulled off the piece of metal covering her legs. "Can you walk?" he asked cautiously pulling her to her feet.  
  
Serena nodded over coming the pain, feeling like she was going to cry.  
"Then let's go!" he said pulling her out of the wrecked moble suite.   
  
They ran into a hanger on the base and surprisingly didn't get caught. Duo brought out his gun and ran out of a hiding place they had taken and ran down a hall. Shots rang in the air, hitting the wall next to them, signaling that they had been discovered.   
Serena wouldn't dare turn around fearing she would faint if she did. Duo ran around a corner, peaked around it to shoot the soldiers following them.; he hit one of the targets and the man fell to the floor. The rest of the attackers hid be hind the wall. As they did this Duo led Serena down the hall and around another corner.   
  
They kept on running for what seemed like for ever. Occasionally shots would nearly hit them and Duo would shoot back. When they reached a hall in the middle of the base Duo could tell they were surrounded. He heard people running toward them from both directions. Serena heard them coming as well. She saw a door that was slightly open behind her and pulled Duo into it. Duo locked the door behind them.   
  
Together they ran down the smaller hall and into a large hanger like room. Serena was surprised to see two large moble suits: one red and one blue standing in the corner.   
  
"Oh no!" Duo whined, "not you again." He pointed his gun at the people he was referring to. "So now your making gundams for the enemy?"  
  
Serena had to peak around him to see who he was talking too. There were six scientist looking people. They were all old, crazy looking men except for one of them; she was tall and had long green hair and maroon eyes.   
  
"Hello Duo, it's been a long time. Greetings Serena, we're glad to have you back," the shorter scientist with longer white hair and bottle cap glasses said. Duo looked at Serena with surprise written all over his face. Serena looked back at him even more surprise and confusion.  
  
"Duo, before you get rid of us we wanted to show you something you may find interesting," said the man with the hair sticking out on the sides about two feet.   
  
Duo still had his gun pointed at the men but he cautiously followed them into a hidden room. Serena followed as well, not wanting to be alone.  
  
The hidden room was another large hanger. Serena's eyes were instantly drawn to more of the huge moble suits. She was awestruck at the design of them.   
The scientist turned on the light over one in particular and Duo melted. "Deathsythe! My baby, you're alive!" Duo ran over and hugged part of its massive legs.  
  
"This base is built over the old lab of Dr. P, the greatest scientists our universe has ever seen. He died when the moon colony was attacked by the alliance seven years ago. Oz hasn't found this room yet and we were able to rebuild Deathsythe as well as the other gundams. This young lady right here," the scientist pointed toward the green haired girl," is Dr. P's predecessor.  
The lady who had been staring at Serena the entire time smile and bowed for the two.   
  
The party was interrupted by knocking on the door from the other room.  
"So what will it be Duo? Will you kill us or do you want to be the Great Destroyer once again?"  
  
Duo took one last look at his gundam, sighed and gave his gun to one of the scientists. "Make it look real," Duo said preparing himself for something. "Wait, what about Serena?"  
  
The bald and tallest of the scientists walked up to Duo and punched him in the stomach. "You know if you cried out it wouldn't hurt as much," the man informed him.  
  
Duo coughed, "Can't look like a baby in front of the lady here. What's going to happen to her?"  
  
After the man punched him again he said, "She'll have to be turned in with you, they saw her in the moble suit as well and are probably looking for her too."  
The group had moved into the room where the red and blue suits were and one of the scientists let the guards in. The big scientist gave Duo one last big punch which made him fall to the floor in pain. Another grabbed Serena.  
  
"They came in here trying to destroy the Mercurious and V-8 models, then they were planning on getting revenge against us."  
  
The guards ran in and retrieved the prisoners. A lady in a pink space suit, with her hair in two braids curled above her ears, walked in the room after them. She looked at Duo and Serena suspiciously. She walked over to Duo, "You're a gundam pilot are you not, gundam 05?" When Duo refused to answer her she smirked, "I figured you wouldn't talk. Take him to the cell with the other gundam pilots we've captured. He can wait there until Traes tells us what to do with him."   
  
The guards started to take him out when they asked "what about the girl, Lady Un?"  
  
Lady Un looked at the blond with interest, *is she a gundam pilot too? She flies so well for one so young...* "Take her to my office for questioning."  
  
Duo coughed again and looked up with fear (for the whole operation) and concern (for Serena) on his face, "But she doesn't know anything, let her go, I dragged her along!"  
  
Lady Un laughed, "I don't think she would come all this way with you if there wasn't a reason for her being here."  
  
Duo looked at Serena. She smiled slightly trying to tell him she would be ok and wouldn't give his secret away. Duo mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her.   
  
After Duo the guards dragged Serena out of the hanger. Serena looked back at the green haired scientist for help. She noticed that the lady looked worried and was being held back by one of the other scientists.  
  
"Keep up the good work," Lady Un said as she left the room, following the guards taking Serena.  
  
---  
  
When they had all left the scientists alone Dr. J asked the green haired woman: "Are you sure, Setsuna, that she's the one? We figured she died when the moon colony was destroyed. Can we trust her not to reveal us?"  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind. I helped my uncle raise her, though she seems to have forgotten the years of her life that she was with us. Before the colony was destroyed, she was the female copy of Heero. She seems to have changed," Setsuna said.  
  
"Which may be a huge problem in itself. We shall see if she still has what it takes to be a gundam pilot, her apparent flying skills are not enough to giver her what it takes," The doctor with the nose patch said.   
  
"Yes, yes, we are all aware of that Dr."  
  
The other scientists shrugged it off but Setsuna still watched the door where the young girl had disappeared through. *I know she will be the greatest pilot this world has ever seen, and an even better queen for that matter.*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading my very first ever Fanfiction! Please tell me what you think... I want to know if enough people like my story for me to continue. Yes, well that is all I have to say I look forward to hearing from you! Ja!   



	2. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 1

  
Gundam Moonshine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: I got reviews! I feel so special! I feel like dancing and...Ok, I'm over it, but I'm still very pleased. As soon as I saw all the wonderful reviews I was so inspired that I immediately went to work on the next chapter! See being good readers does pay off. Thanks!  
  
Oh, and I wanted to explain the relationship between Darien and Serena a little bit more. I just have to say that I love Darien to pieces which is why I still have him close to Serena. But since my favorite stories to read are crossovers I decided to write one of my own, and it doesn't work as well when Darien and Serena are together...I guess, it just rules out so many other wonderful possibilities. So people can be soul mates even if they aren't romantically involved. It just means I guess that even though they have a deeply personal relationship the circumstances of their getting to know each other made it so they weren't romantic soul mates. Um, yes...you can all yell and throw things at me if this doesn't make any sense at all.   
  
Summary of the last chapter in a nutshell: Serena woke up and found herself getting ready to be a pilot. Sailor Pluto told her that she is Darien's sister-type-person and that Serena was sent to the future and was getting her wish to not be a sailor scout any more. She forgot her past life as soon as Pluto left. Then, Serena met Duo who highjacked the mobile suit she was accidentally in and he took her to the moon. On the moon they were running around the Oz base and they ran into the scientists.  
  
Whoa, way too much talking here...  
  
Summery for this chapter: Serena meets the other pilots! (Except for Quatre.) Happy reading!   
  
Disclaimers: Please don't sue I have nothing to give but this over active imagination (just ask my mom)! I don't own SM or GW.  
  
* * =Thought  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed or change in character focus.   
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes (I don't do too many :))  
  
:: :: = some sort of action  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ouch," Duo mumbled quietly as he was thrown in the small room landing on his face with a thud. The door closed behind him with a little click to assure them they were locked in for good. Duo groaned and looked up.  
  
"Why didn't you terminate yourself before letting yourself be captured?" Heero asked with a look of intent that sent shivers down Duo's spine.  
  
"Weakling," Wu fei accused.  
  
"Hey guys," Duo said cheerily, despite the death glares he was receiving from his fellow gundam pilots, "you'll never guess what I saw."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Smack::   
  
Serena tried to hold back a little cry when Lady Un hit her across the face. "I'll ask you again, it's not that difficult a question. What do you know about the Gundams?"  
  
Trowa looked at the scene in disgust. Lady Un had been questioning the girl for over twenty minutes and had only found out the girl's name, where she was from and a few other things she didn't believe. The girl was answering all the questions Lady Un asked, except when it came to the ones about the gundams.   
  
His heart melted when he looked at the angel sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. Her long blond hair was all over the place; it covered half of her face and a few strands were getting stuck in the blood from her cut lip and eyebrow. One of her beautiful, innocent, blue eyes was nearly swollen shut from the numerous punches and slaps in the face. Yet through all that she still kept quiet and was beautiful.   
  
*Serena, what a beautiful name, it fits her so well... sitting there so serene and brave.* Trowa thought.   
  
::Thud::  
  
Trowa gritted his teeth. He noticed the other young guards in the room had looked away from the poor girl, obviously disgusted by the unnecessary force used upon her.   
  
One of the silent bystanders stepped foreword in a manner that demanded attention. Trowa felt inwardly disgusted with the man in the purple dress, with a scar on his cheek (I don't know if it is a dress he wears but that's what it looks like, oh, I also forgot his name :p).   
  
"Lady Un," the man said, "She is obviously loyal to them and there is no way you will get any truth out of her. I say just get rid of her and forget about it, this is just a waste of time." With that said the man left the room.  
  
Lady Un watched him leave with hatred written over her face. She hated that man and just hearing him made her angrier. She looked for something to take out her anger and frustrations on. Her eyes went to the other creature that she felt anger for. With out a moment's hesitation she hit Serena so hard that she knocked the bound girl from the chair she was sitting on. Lady Un proceeded to take out her gun and aimed it at Serena.  
  
Trowa had had enough. He quickly walked over and put his hand on the gun. "With all due respect Lady," he said calmly, displaying no emotion, "I think that she is much more valuable alive." When Lady Un looked at Trowa with confusion and anger he quickly continued, "You've seen the skill she possesses with the mobile suit, she may be useful to the cause."  
  
Lady Un considered what the boy had said. And with the obvious relief of all the men in the room she dropped her gun to her side. "Fine then. You take her to the cell with her 'friends'." Lady Un started to walk to the door but stopped with an idea. She went back over to the girl hunched over on the floor and kicked Serena in the stomach. She then left.  
  
The rest of the guards left as well with worried glances to the girl on the floor, they were obviously relieved that Lady Un had spared her.  
  
Trowa kneeled down beside her and turned her over. "Are you ok?" he asked with his usual calm voice betraying his concern.   
  
"I'll live," Serena painfully whispered, even though she didn't quite feel as certain as she sounded.  
  
Trowa managed to smile slightly, not only was this girl a kick ass pilot, she was also tough.   
  
"You did good," he whispered to her as he picked her up carefully, cradling her in his arms. He felt a tinge of guilt when she moaned painfully.  
  
Serena turned her head to look at him curiously. A small blush covered her beaten cheeks when she saw how cute her savior was. But when she looked at him she felt an awkward feeling from deep inside of her. *This man has some inner power...is he a-"  
  
Trowa nodded to her with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"I can walk," she uttered quietly trying to shake off the shock her body felt.  
  
Trowa complied by placing her carefully on her feet. He untied her hands and put one of them over his shoulder then put his arm around her waist. They slowly walked around the base to where the cell with the other gundam pilots was. The trek was slow and very painful but somehow they managed to make it to their destination.  
  
Trowa leaned her against the wall, near the cell, to unlock the door and she promptly fainted. Trowa, with is lightening reflexes was able to catch her before hit the floor.  
  
---  
  
Duo bolted up uneasily into a sitting position when the door to the cell opened. His hands were still tied behind his back making it sort of difficult to get up. Wu fey and Heero looked up as well when Trowa walked in.   
  
"Trowa??" Duo asked with surprise and anger for seeing that the gundam pilot had betrayed them all. Heero and Wu fey greeted him because they already knew he was working under cover.  
  
Trowa then walked over to Heero, who was closest to the door and handed him some water and bandages. When Heero looked at him in his usual slightly cynical yet confused manner he said, "You take care of her, and I have to go attempt to reach the Oz base she came from."  
  
Trowa walked back out of the cell and returned carrying his burden.  
  
"Trowa! What did they do to her?" Duo asked shocked and very angry when he saw what had happened to the angel he had accidentally brought to the moon base.  
  
"You should be proud of her, she didn't reveal anything," Trowa said as he strode silently out of the room.  
  
"Serena? Wake up, are you ok?" Duo said passionately as he crawled over to where she was lying on the floor, "This is all my fault!"  
  
---  
  
Heero looked at the girl Trowa laid on the ground next to him. *She's beautiful.* He didn't want to touch her for fear of harming her fragile frame. *What are you thinking Heero? She's just some girl...*  
  
"This is all my fault!"  
  
Heero looked at Duo with hatred ready to kill him. "You did this?" he demanded.  
  
Duo backed away from the death glare Heero gave him. "She was in the mobile suit I stole to get here," he said defensibly. "I couldn't just leave her in there when we crashed on the moon and I couldn't force myself to kill her." Duo looked down at the floor waiting from the predicted comment from Wu fei.  
  
"You're just weak!" Wu fei accused.  
  
"I'm not weak...but you guys have got to see her fly!" Duo said remembering the way the girl handled the mobile suit. "She may be a better pilot than I am...you guys too," Duo looking at the girl in Heero's arms.  
  
Heero gently moved the hair covering her face careful to get the hair out of her cuts. He took the washcloth Trowa had given him and started to wash off some of the blood.  
  
"What did this weakling know that Oz wanted to know so badly?" Wu fei asked.  
  
Duo thought a minute, "Nothing...Wait!" he said forgetting his aching stomach and jumping it the air. "We met the mad scientists! They showed me my gundam! They're fixing my poor baby Deathsythe- oh and probably your guy's gundams as well."  
  
"She saw the gundams and you let her live? You let her get questioned! She could have spilled the entire thing and we wouldn't see them ever again!" Wu fei screamed, now thoroughly angry at Duo.  
  
"Hey man! I know that, I'm sorry. But...she didn't tell did she; we should thank her," Duo said.  
  
"We wouldn't have had to worry about it if it weren't for your failure to act accordingly. What if they try questioning again?" Wu fei demanded.  
  
Heero wasn't interested in the argument the others were having. He was busy cleaning the cut above her eye. He moved the towel to her crack lip. With a weird sensation overcoming him he brushed his hand across her lips and then her cheek. *Her lips were so red and her cheek so soft-* Heero inwardly punched himself over and over again. *What are you thinking you idiot? You can't let feelings over some beautiful girl distract you!* he yelled at himself. "I wonder who she is." Heero accidentally pondered out loud.  
  
"Her name's Serena," Duo informed him only now noticing the care Heero was giving the girl. "How do you think she looks?"  
  
*Serena...it fits her beauty...* "I think she'll be fine. The bruises and scratches aren't that bad. She may have a puffy eye for a few days but it really won't be all that noticeable." Heero put a butterfly bandage to hold the skin together on her forehead and ensure there were no scars on her beautiful face.  
  
"If she weren't so weak then there would be no reason for her to faint!" Wu fei said.  
  
"Actually the reason I fainted is because I'm starving! What time do they serve dinner around here?" Serena asked.  
  
The three boys were taken by surprise. The angel had spoken and was able to joke after what she had been through. They hadn't noticed that Serena had woken up just in time to hear Wu fei's last comment.   
  
::Gurgle!::  
  
An incredibly loud rumble that shattered the silence of the little cell came from her stomach and they realized that she wasn't joking.  
  
---  
  
Serena finally decided to try to open her eyes and figure out where she was, and to find out who it was that had woken her up with the talking, (and where the food was).   
  
"If she weren't so weak then there would be no reason for her to faint!" Wu fei said.  
  
"Actually the reason I fainted is because I'm starving! What time do they serve dinner around here?" Serena asked. She really was hungry.  
  
---  
  
Heero watched her intently as she opened her large, beautiful, blue eyes that immediately looked straight into his soul. He was swallowed up by the innocence and pure beauty found in them.  
  
---  
  
Serena blushed when she saw the way the boy was looking at her. She tried to sit up but instantly curled up in a ball on Heero's lap and cried out with surprise and pain mixed together.   
  
Heero instantly investigated the source of her pain. He felt along her rib cage and nodded when he had finished is search.   
  
Serena blushed brighter when he touched her but Heero didn't notice to which she was glad.  
  
Everyone looked to him for an answer, Wu fei with a little too much concern for his character. "Two broken ribs, they don't feel too bad, you should be fine." *Why am I showing her so much care? I've got to stop this!*  
  
Heero got up from his seat next to Serena and leaned against the opposite wall, trying to forget and deny the feelings he had felt when he touched her. He folded his arms and attempted to close his eyes but he still couldn't keep himself from staring at her. Nothing else was said after that.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The silence in the room was really getting to Serena. Not that it was complete silence; every few seconds there was a loud rumbling from Serena's stomach. She had been embarrassed at first, but then none of the other people in the room seemed to care or pay any attention to her. She felt like she was going insane. She had no clue how long they had been sitting in the incredibly tiny cell but she couldn't take it much longer. *I'M SO HUNGRY!!!*  
  
All of a sudden the door clicked loudly, causing Serena to jump three feet in the air and then curl over in pain from the quick movement. None of the gundam pilots moved an inch. They just looked up calmly to see who entered.   
  
It was a guard.   
  
"Private First Class Serena Chiba, the situation has been cleared up. We now know hat you were only on the mobile suit this morning by accident, that you had never met any of these men before today and that you have never even been in a mobile suit before today. This base humbly apologizes for the misunderstanding and the mistreatment you have so far been given, you may follow me to report to your superior officers and make arrangements for your trip home."  
  
Serena felt out of breath just for listening to the guy, which was weird even for! She slowly got up and followed the guard out of the cell, trying her best not to show any weakness and gave the three boys a small glance goodbye.  
  
"There is no way that girl has never flown before!" Duo stated after she left.  
  
Wu fei and Heero glanced at Duo with no emotion in their faces other than disgust for Duo's idiocy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
After many long hours Serena was finally brought to a small bunk where she was expected to stay the night. The bunk was about 10'by 10' with only a little cot and small lamp. If Serena had been claustrophobic she would have had a problem.  
  
Serena couldn't believe all she had been through that day. After she left the cell, she was sent to talk to Lady Un, who didn't even seem to care that she had been gravely mistaken in beating her up. Lady Un said that she didn't know when the next shuttle would go to the colony where Darien was waiting for her, but she knew that it wouldn't be anytime soon.   
  
She missed her big brother; all she wanted at the moment was to be in his arms and for him to tell her everything would be all right. "I'm never going to get home!" She cried unhappily to herself.  
  
Serena fell asleep on the uncomfortable cot with visions of the man who had healed her wounds.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done with chapter 1. :D Sorry I'm not making these stories any longer but I really don't know if I'll come up with much more story...I guess I just need the right motivation...(Hint hint). :P . J/k, like I said before I have a much too large imagination. But still let me know if I should continue and all.  
  
So, whom do you want Serena to end up with? I'm thinking Heero, even though I don't really have him in character and all. Any other suggestions, comments and outrages would be appreciated.  
  
Alrighty. You wonderful people have a good day, until next time. Thanks for reading. Oh, and as you can see I kinda need someone who wants to edit my story because I know some of the things I try to say don't make any sense at all. So yes. Ok, ok I'm done!  
  
~Shi  



	3. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 2

Gundam Moonshine   
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: ::Sniff Sniff:: I'm so so happy. Really I am. I seriously didn't expect so many people to like my story! This chapter goes out to all of you! Wait...don't they all go out to the readers? Um...you can just ignore me and go on reading now... :}   
  
Oh! And, I never thought the "Who is Serena going to be with?" issue was going to cause such controversy! (:D) Of all the reviewers who responded to the question it seems 19 and 1/2 for Heero, 6 for Trowa, 1 and 1/2 for Wu fei, and 0 for Duo. I know that Heero overwhelmingly won but I think I'll wait a few episodes before making my decision. Come to think of it maybe she won't end up with anyone! I'm making no promises considering I don't know who I want her to be with. Just because they're all attracted to each other doesn't mean they want to get married (that really doesn't sound that good does it?) . but chances are there will be a connection soon, I'm just trying to keep you all on your toes. (:] hee hee!)  
  
Summary of last chapter in a nutshell: Last time Serena was questioned by Lady Une (I found out I've been spelling her name wrong the entire time. :P). Then she meets Trowa, Heero and Wu fei.   
  
Summary of this chapter: Serena goes to work with the mad scientists. (I don't want to give anymore away but you're going to love it!)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM or GW; Sorry to disappoint you, it sucks I know. Please don't sue or copy.   
  
* * =Thought  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed  
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes  
  
:: :: = some sort of action  
  
~~ ~~ = dream  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~ "Serena! Are you paying attention?"   
  
The little girl of about five looked up at the old man with her bright blue, unemotional eyes. "Yes Dr. P," she said in a high pitched voice.  
  
Dr. P sighed. All day long he had been trying to get one idea over to this little tot. He inwardly smiled. She just looked so adorable the way she stood with her three feet height, staring up at his six feet as if she knew all. "Then please, dear, explain to me how to break the Alliance code on their master computer system."  
  
Little Serena grabbed one of her pigtails, put it in her mouth, and started to suck it, with deep concentration covering her features. After a few seconds a little smirk formed over her perfect little mouth. She energetically hopped up onto the computer chair, that was taller than she was, near the small computer and started typing as fast as her little hands could. Finally, she looked back at the Dr with a very proud/smug look on her face. ~~   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Serena was rudely awaken by the loud speaker announcing it was time for everyone to be up and ready to get to work for the pride of Oz: Mobile Dolls.  
  
She was seriously ready to ignore the message but she groggily decided that if she was going to be on the Lunar Base awhile she'd better not start any bad habits too soon.  
  
---  
  
When she was putting the last touches on her large, golden bun there were a few taps on the door of her small room. Serena sighed and answered it only to see the guy who had helped her to the cell the other day, not to mention the guy who stopped Lady Un from shooting her. She smiled Sweetly at him with a welcome.  
  
---  
Trowa looked at the girl in surprise. His eyes searched Serena's face for a sign of the beating she had received the day before; but all he could see was a small scratch by her lip, and the trace of a bruise around her eye that was going through the final stage of healing. *Wow, she heals faster than Heero!* "Hello private," Trowa said calmly, clearing his voice, "I've been put in charge of assigning you to work while you're on the moon base," Trowa signaled for her to follow him. As they were walking he hurriedly continued because he realized he had already spoken his limit when it came to girls: "There are not many positions to fill but since I've been told that you were learning to fly when you mistakenly wound up here I've decided to let you work in a place where you can see mobile suits being built."   
  
Serena's eyes lit up at the possibility of getting to be with mobile suits hand to hand.  
  
"It's noting special, just assisting the scientists."  
  
"It sounds great, I can't wait! Oh, and you can call me Serena. " Serena said enthusiastically, which made Trowa laugh. "By the way-"  
  
"Just call me Trowa."  
  
"OK, Trowa. Thank you so much for saving me yesterday," she said staring down at the ground with a sudden sensation of shyness.  
  
Trowa blushed, looked away, and tried to think of something to say to respond to her. How could he tell her he just couldn't watch her get hurt anymore? Luckily for him he noticed they had already made it to the scientist's hanger. "Here we are." He nodded to the guard standing outside the door.   
  
The guy in the purple dress (if anyone could e-mail me with his name I would so greatly appreciate it :o Shigal5@aol.com) made express orders for guards to be guarding his mobile suits at all times since the break-in with Duo the previous day. He didn't want to take any chances with one more gundam pilot still around.   
  
The guard nodded back and unlocked the door for the two. He led them through the smaller hall to the hanger with the Mercureous and V8.   
  
Inside, Serena once again looked in awe at the blue and red mobile suits. Then she remembered the other one she had seen. The Deathseythe, she remembered. *That one was awesome. I can't place it but I know I've seen one like it somewhere before...*   
  
"This is the assistant we get?" said one of the old scientists walking over and examining Serena. "I thought we asked for someone with some brains?"  
  
Serena was instantly outraged. *How dare he! After I risked my life yesterday...I was covering up for this old bag?* She looked as if she were about to blow. (you know the look I'm talking about :))  
  
One of the other scientists walked up and looked Serena over with a cynical eye. "I guess she'll have to do, you can leave us now," he said referring to the guard at the door. The guard nodded and exited.   
  
Trowa also left the room smiling with his knowledge that the scientists specifically had asked for Serena. He didn't understand why, but he was sure he would find out eventually.  
  
---  
  
Serena still looked really angry once everyone but the scientists were gone. She was really seriously thinking about giving them a piece of her mind.  
  
The odd group of scientists, including the tall, beautiful, green haired lady all came and crowed around her. They grinned as if they were proud of themselves for some reason.  
  
Serena wasn't over feeling angry but she was starting to get creeped out. "Why are you staring at me like that?!" she asked after about 5 minutes. They all laughed at Serena's expense.  
  
"Welcome Serena."  
  
"We've been waiting for you awhile now."  
  
"We had out doubts that you would ever come back, but Setsuna has proven to be correct once again."  
  
"Ok boys," Setsuna said with a laugh, "stop scaring the poor girl. Come on Serena, I want to show you something." The young scientist lead the still confused Serena over to a large machine. It had a rather large screen with buttons that resembled the inside of a mobile suit. Then there was a helmet attached to the machine.  
  
"This is our VR flight simulator," Dr J said smugly.   
  
"It's sort of like a video game," Setsuna added noticing Serena's confusion.  
  
Serena's eyes lighted up at the mention of a video game. Near the orphanage there was an arcade and she's proven herself to be the best at every fighting game. Darien could never understand why she would spend most of her free time in the arcade playing the games she already had the highest score possible on. It was almost like an obsession; give her any fighting game and she could go for hours.  
  
Eagerly she jumped onto the chair, put on her seatbelt, and placed the helmet on her head. "Engines full blast Doc!"  
  
"Wait a second Serena," the tall, bald, buff scientist said. We need to hook you up so we can check your vitals.   
  
"Um, ok," she said.  
  
The scientist placed little suction cups with the cords all over her head and chest, the cords were attached to an EKG (monitors heart beat, electrocardiogram)and EEG (monitors brain waves, electroencephalogram; I learned that in my health class :]). When he was done placing the suction cups he held up the thumbs up sign to the other scientists.  
  
"Now we'll see if the computer had some fluke in it when we monitored her flight to the moon," Dr L whispered to his fellow scientists.  
  
Setsuna picked up a little remote control and asked Serena if she was ready. Serena said she was but she felt like a porcupine. Setsuna nodded to the other scientists, held her breath and turned on the flight simulator.  
  
Immediately Serena's visor lighted up with stars as the screen turned on, as if she were actually in space. She gripped the stick as tightly as she could and tested the steering capabilities. *This is a little bit more high tech than the games I'm use to.* Then in the top corner of her visor a little red light started beeping indicating the enemy was on it's way.   
  
Serena started shooting the animated mobile suits at a pretty average rate. She felt like she was really starting to get the hang of it when one came out of no where and started shooting her. *Oh no!* All at once the screen flashed violently and appeared to shatter. "WAAAAAAAA!" Serena screamed as fell off her chair and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
She started giggling as she sat up and took off her helmet. But, when she saw the look on the scientists faces she stopped giggling. They looked as if she had just killed their favorite houseplant. "Ah...it's harder than it looks?...heh heh...," she said to try to get them to stop looking at her like that. *Why are they bugging out so much?*   
  
"Is this some kind of joke, Setsuna? You said she-"  
  
The scientist didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Setsuna was already starting to reload the simulator. "Try again Serena," she said calmly. "This time, try to clear your mind and concentrate." *I know you have it in you princess...*  
  
Serena sighed and took her place at the simulator once again. She thought about what the scientist had said...*so they don't think I can do this? I'll show them!* She put on her helmet with a determined look on her face.  
  
Setsuna turned on the machine once again but this time she turned the knob on the remote control putting the simulator up a few levels. The rest of the scientists looked at her in shock but she ignored them.  
  
The enemies came fast and were very numerous. At first she was hitting them less than they were hitting her, which caused the men to pull their hair out. But, Setsuna, who was watching the girls face, noticed when it happened. She saw how the young girls face turned from sweet and anxious to the mask of a solemn warrior. Immediately after the 'transformation' the girl's fingers started moving at lightening speed on the stimulator controls.  
  
"Her heart rate is 62bpm (shows that she isn't putting much effort into it) and her brain waves are off the charts! This is amazing her senses all seem-" the tall scientist couldn't finish his sentences because he was awestruck.   
  
Setsuna turned the knob up a few more levels, but nothing seemed to hinder the destruction the pilot was causing in the VR world. The scientists just continued to stare at her in shock, even Setsuna.  
  
"I can't believe it! Haha! Turn it up all the way Setsuna!" Dr. J exclaimed.  
  
"It is."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~ "Wake up Setsuna!" Dr. P said with some anxiousness throwing open his niece's bedroom door.   
  
Setsuna bolted to a sitting positions in her bed. She looked at the clock on her bed stand. 2:53 am. "Uncle P what's wrong? Do you know what time it is?" she asked getting out of her bed and putting on a nightgown.  
  
"I can't find her! She isn't in her room!"  
  
---  
  
Setsuna and Dr. P looked all over the Lunar Colony's lab. Finally after about an hour of searching Setsuna ended up in the hanger containing Serena's future gundam. The gundam was only half complete but Serena was constantly around it.   
  
She turned on the lights and surveyed the area, everything seemed ok. Setsuna was about to turn off the lights and continue her search elsewhere when a low rumble caught her attention. She went in the direction the sound was coming from to find out what it was.   
  
What she found made her smile: there, on the right 'foot' of the gundam was 6 year old Serena sprawled out asleep with a wrench in her tiny hand. She was snoring rather loudly. ~~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena woke up in the hanger. Before she'd fallen asleep she given the job of moping and shining the entire floor of the main hanger. Compared to the flight simulator it was rather boring. When the scientists left her with the job they said "wax on wax off." *What's that suppose to mean?* (yes that was my lame attempt at a joke :})  
  
Looking around she noticed that everyone had left the hanger and that she was alone. An evil look came over her face. *The Gundams!*  
  
Serena took one last look around her, with an even bigger evil look on her face, to make sure no one was around and she made her way to the trap door she had followed Duo and the scientists down only the night before. Descending into the secret hanger Serena turned on the light above the two gundams. They were amazing. Every time she saw them she felt a marvelous sensation all throughout her body. *Oh if only I could just fly one!* Serena walked up to Deathseythe Hell. *Duo wouldn't mind if I just got inside of it. He owes me one...* She bit her lip and sighed. *Oh, I guess I shouldn't knowing my luck they would discover me and kill me, * She thought disappointedly.   
  
With one last look Serena turned to leave before she got caught. As she was leaving she shivered, not a bad shiver but a good shiver. Without knowing why she looked on the far wall of the hanger. A door.  
  
Serena made her to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open and was met with pitch black. Cautiously she felt for a light switch. When she found it she flipped on the lights and gasped. (What did she see? Find out next week on... hee hee; I'm sooo just kidding! I want to know what she sees too!)  
  
In the new hanger was a gundam. The gundam in front of Serena was not as large as the gundams in the other hanger but it was still larger than other mobile suits. It was also more feminine than the other gundams. The gundam was white with some navy blue and red in choice places. In the gundam's 'hand' was a large red and golden scepter. But what really caught Serena's eye was a symbol on the gundam's "forehead". The symbol was one that caused a deep swell in Serena's soul. It was the symbol of a crescent moon.  
  
"Moonshine," Serena whispered. She knew she knew it from somewhere but she couldn't remember. She wanted to go and touch the gundam, but, most of all she had an overwhelming urge to fly it.  
  
"Serena!" she heard someone yell from the outer hanger. Serena knew the voice to be belonging to one of the scientists, she could never tell these guys apart. "Serena where are you!"   
  
Serena let out a little depressed sigh and looked longingly at the gundam. *Moonshine...*   
  
"Serena come out at once!" the scientist had made it to the trap door going to the other hanger. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want to be caught. With one last look to the gundam she ran out, closing the door carefully behind her.  
  
A figure jumped down from the rafters above the gundam. She had a soft lavender inner glow that emitted bright enough to see Gundam Moonshine in the darkness of the hanger. Pluto reached into her subspace pocket and took out the silver imperial crystal (She took it at the beginning of the first chapter after she told Serena about why she was another time).   
  
"Here you go Ginzuishou," she said floating up to the gundam's 'head'.   
  
The crystal floated from Sailor Pluto's hands and was absorbed into Moonshine's crescent moon symbol on it's 'forehead'. The gundam's eyes lit with a blinding white light which forced Pluto cover her eyes.  
  
"It has begun."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isn't it exciting, or seem to be getting exciting?  
  
So have I really confused everyone yet? I don't know, it all makes sense in my mind. All I can say is I'm dead tired. Writing this thing is addicting! I don't think I'll get the next fic until sometime over the weekend, I just need a break! ;P   
  
:D I've decided to tell you of some things to expect in the future of this story. I have decided to add the other scouts, though I'm not sure how it's going to work out yet but I have a clue. I got the impression from some of the reviews that this is what you guys want. I can't deny you anything, what can I say? Well maybe some things, but not this one. Keep on telling me what you want, I promise I'll try my best to give it to ya'll.   
  
Until next chapter,  
  
Shi  
  
Shigal5@aol.com  



	4. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 3

Gundam Moonshine   
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: You're in for a long one! Curl up in a blanket with a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and enjoy!   
  
Summary of last chapter in a nutshell: Serena saw a new gundam, Gundam Moonshine, and remembered her past on the moon!  
  
Summary of this chapter in a nutshell: Serena meets the other scouts.(the outers will be added later I think, but not sure.) Other stuff happens but I don't want to give it away.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM nor GW, nor do I own any of it's characters. This story is mine! No copying! Please. Oh! And it's rated PG because there are GUNS in this story! I just thought you may want to know. (do you think that's too low a rating?) :P  
  
* * =Thought  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed  
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes  
  
:: :: = some sort of action  
  
~~ ~~ = dream  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
After Serena ran out of the hanger with the new gundam (: ). The scientists informed her that Lady Une wished to speak to her again. Of course Serena's stomach went topsy-turvy as if pleading with her not to go back to that woman because of what happened the last time. Following their directions she made it to Lady Une's office. As soon as she entered she noticed instantly that something was wrong with the picture. Une had her hair down and was no longer wearing her glasses. What more, the evil smirk, she usually had was replaced with a welcome smile for Serena!  
  
"Welcome Serena! I'm glad we have finally had a chance to meet," Une said acting all sweet, and innocent. "I hear you had some trouble getting here, I hope everything has turned out alright."  
  
This reception was really starting to freak Serena out. "Ah, yeah...I mean everything's great."  
  
"So everyone has been treating you ok?"  
  
*Besides you...* "Yes, everyone has been wonderful," Serena said sweat dropping.  
  
"That's wonderful. I hope you've learned a lot since you've been with the scientists all day."  
  
"Oh yes I really have," Serena said outloud while she thought. *I've learned more than I ever thought possible. More than I've ever wanted to know. And, now I'm afraid there's no way to stop what's happening.*  
  
"Since you're going to be here awhile I've arranged for you to sleep in the barracks along with the other female soldiers on this base. That way you can have a chance to see what life in the service of OZ is really about!"  
  
Serena's stomach was starting to feel better and she smiled a genuine smile to the lady that had beaten her to a bloody pulp.  
  
::Knock! knock!::  
  
"Ah! That must be the girls I've asked to show you around! I'm sure you'll get along fine with them, they're all close to your own age."  
  
::KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!::  
  
Une opened the door in time to see a blond haired blue eyed girl preparing to knock, or shall we say ram, the door again. Three other girls were standing at attention with mondo sweat drops on the corner of their faces. The blond quickly snapped to attention and mirrored the other girls visage.   
  
"As you were ladies," Lady Une said laughing lightly. The girls relaxed slightly but not by much, they seemed to be used to the old Une like Serena. "This is the girl I told you about, I expect you to make her welcome and show her around." As she finished her sentence the video phone in her office started to ring. "I have to go now, that must be Mr. Treize, I've been expecting his call. If you'll excuse me ladies." With that Lady Une quickly closed the girls out of her office and hurried to answer the phone. (This is where Treize tells her he isn't coming to rule space himself and that he doesn't like the way she's turned out and that he may leave Oz.)  
  
The four girls relaxed at once, letting out sighs of relief. Serena finally got a chance to examine them more closely. The blond that had been knocking on the door was wearing the gray soldier suit that was customary. She had long blond hair that made it to her waist. All Serena could really say was that she looked beautiful in that happy sort of way.  
  
Close behind the blond was a girl with raven black hair that went down to her waist, and violet eyes. She was also very beautiful and Serena could sense something mystical from her.   
  
After the black haired girl was a rather studious looking girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. The difference of her uniform from the other girls was the engineer patch on her shoulder.   
  
The last girl was the tallest of all. She had redish-brown hair, and kind green eyes. She looked rather strong.  
  
"Well, Serena, what would you like to do first?"  
  
---  
  
  
The girls ended up in the base's mess hall. They had been talking and telling stories for what seemed like hours. Serena had told them how she was raised in an orphanage since she was eight. The girls listened with vivid interest when she told them how she had ended up at the lunar base (excluding seeing the gundams of course). They asked a lot of questions about the gundam pilot himself. The blue haired girl, Ami, said how she was in school to be a doctor when the alliance attacked her colony L6. She joined Oz as a pilot and soon learned to be an engineer as well. Raye, the black haired girl, had been a temple priestess on colony L7 and joined much the same was as Ami. Lita, the girl with the green eyes was going to be a master cook but became a pilot for Oz instead, she was from L9. Mina, blond, joined Oz to protect her family and meet all the army men. She came from L10.  
  
"So why did you decide to be pilot Serena? We all told you why we did," Mina said perkily.   
  
Serena pondered the question for a minute. "I've wanted to ever since I can remember. I've always wanted to fight for justice and love, just to save innocent people from bad guys who only want power...it sounds kind of funny I guess." Serena thought about the few things that had been revieled in the past twenty-four hours about herself, the memories she didn't want to believe that had flooded into her head when she saw Moonshine. "I was born to fight for the innocent," she concluded finally.  
  
"I can totally sense that in you too Serena! As soon as I saw you I knew you were a great person, I predict that you will succeed in all the things that you try," Raye said, causing Serena to blush.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to Raye, she always has these predictions that never come true," Lita whispered to Serena. But Raye heard.  
  
"That's so untrue! My predictions always come true! Well...normally. But that was only once and I was blinded by love!" Raye fumed.  
  
Everyone else at the table started laughing at the way Raye had stood up and beaten her fists on the table with fire in her eyes. Everybody in the mess hall was staring at her. Raye noticed the looks and slowly slid back down into her seat with an innocent smile. This only made the girls laugh even louder, eventually Raye joined in on the laughing.  
  
The laughing fit ended when suddenly Ami's walky-talky started beeping. The girls all went quiet and listened to what it said.  
  
"Yes sir?" Ami inquired into the little black box.  
  
"You are needed immediately at shipping dock 12. This is an emergency, repeat, this is an emergency!"  
  
Ami got up at once and started in the direction of shipping dock 12. Serena was just going to stay sitting there but Mina grabbed her arm and pulled her, along with the other girls. "We have to show Serena the entire ship and she hasn't seen this place yet!"  
  
---  
  
When the five girls had arrived at shipping dock 12, Serena was shocked to see the Mercurious and Vayeate being loaded into a carrier. Ami was told to go and double check that the carrier was in good condition to fly, the rest of the girls were ignored. That was when Serena spotted her all too favorite team of scientists, excluding Setsuna, standing in the corner looking very unhappy. Serena excused herself from the girls, which they weren't very pleased about, and went over to the scientists.  
  
"Well Serena, how was the dreaded meeting with Lady Une?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Serena replied to the one with the hair stand straight on ends. "What's going on here, why are they taking the Mercurious and Vayeate?"  
  
They scowled at her question. "A gundam pilot is doing something he never should be doing. He's destroying colonies, they are sending the two suits after him to try and stop him."  
  
"I didn't know gundams could destroy entire colonies! And I thought you said the gundams were still on the side of the colonies!" Serena said a little too loudly.  
  
"Try not to be so loud!" he said in a hushed tone, "We believe he is using a gundam that was never suppose to be built. In that case the beam cannon on that gundam would have the power to wipe out a colony, and the pilot must not be in his right mind, otherwise he would never hurt so many innocent people."  
  
Serena's heart melted at the thought of so many innocent people dying. *If only there was something I could do...*  
  
Serena's thoughts were interrupted when Trowa and Heero entered the room, Heero with handcuffs on. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"They're the pilots."  
  
"But isn't it dangerous?" the scientists looked at Serena with surprise.   
  
"That's what they're trained to do."  
  
Serena looked at them with disgust and she ran over to the two pilots ignoring the calls from the scientists. When she reached them she said breathlessly, "You guys can't go! It's a suicide mission! Those mobile suits aren't even fully tested yet!"  
  
The pilots just stared at her with calm expressions on their faces. "Would you rather go?" Heero asked her unemotionally.  
  
Serena was shocked which didn't escape the notice of the pilots. "That's what I thought," Heero said as he kept on walking.   
  
Trowa nodded to Serena. "You don't need to worry Serena."  
  
*I wish I could be the one...* She watched them go into the carrier and disappear. She didn't feel good about this, she knew that this wasn't going to go as smoothly as they acted. *Just be careful, both of you.*  
  
---  
  
From his seat in the carrier Heero looked out the window to the base that was slowly getting smaller and farther away. *Why did I come down so hard on her?* He was inwardly kicking himself for the way he made her feel. He hadn't expected her eyes to become so sad, and to stare at him swallowing him up in his own guilt.  
  
"You didn't have to be so mean Heero, she was just worrying about you," Trowa said quietly when the base had disappeared from their sight.   
  
Heero glared at his friend and Trowa looked away getting the picture. *Why does she care what happens to me?* he said bewildered by what his friend had just revealed. *She barely even knows me.* His thoughts went back to the day before, it seemed so long ago to him. *What was it that I felt when I cared for her wounds? She isn't normal. It was almost the feeling of a kindred spirit...STOP! You have to think of the battle ahead!* "So, why do you think Quatre is doing this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think the scientists had some clue but they didn't have a chance to tell me, we were never alone."  
  
"Let's just hope we can get him and his new gundam to help us out."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"In you go you old crazy men. You've out lived your usefulness." Tuberoff said (I remember his name! ). "Now that the Mercurious and Vayeate work just fine we can take it from here." He led them into a small cell near that of Duo and Wufei's. Setsuna was no where to be seen. He locked them in and went away whistling merrily.   
  
"Lets hope this doesn't ruin our plan."  
  
"Yes, but remember Setsuna is still out there."  
  
"OZ never knew that she was part of this as well. She should be able to carry out the rest of the plan alone."  
  
"I agree."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the four girls had dragged the depressed Serena away from the window of the Lunar Base(she was watching the carrier leave), they brought her the barracks to try to get some rest. Serena laid in bed for awhile but she couldn't stop thinking about one thing. "Do you guys think that the gundams are bad?"   
  
The girls had been waiting for her to say something regarding the scene they had seen a few hours ago.   
  
"I couldn't sense anything evil from the one we saw tonight," Raye said, "I always thought the gundams were on our side but then OZ came and said they weren't. I never really thought that they weren't though."  
  
"The one we saw tonight was just a kid. He is not much older than we are. I just cannot imagine him risking his young life for something if he really believed in it," Ami said. "Someone like that can not be all bad."  
  
"Yeah, he looks like my old boyfriend, I don't think he's bad, " Lita said.  
  
"He didn't look too happy, he sure was cute though. But, I've never thought they were bad. I was always told by my mother before we went to war that they were trying to save us from the tyranny of Earth. I don't think they're bad at all," Mina said.  
  
"You seemed to know him really well. I thought you only met him once for a little while," Lita said.   
  
"It's kind of hard to explain, I guess I really can't," Serena said with some trouble.  
  
"And the other guy, Trowa," Mina continued, "He's so quiet, and serious. I don't get him. He's so cute and such a good pilot. I think he has some sort of secret."  
  
The girls were quiet after that. Serena was still pondering the problem she had. She was born to be like them, but they were murderers. She just couldn't think clearly. Finally she went to sleep, still confused.  
  
~~ "So Serena, you understand why you can't play with that little boy any more right?" Dr. P asked her with a tired expression on his face.  
  
Serena nodded even though she really didn't understand. Earlier that day she had snuck out to the park and met a little boy there. He was around her age. He had asked her if she wanted to play and Serena agreed to even though she didn't know exactly what he'd meant by 'playing'.   
  
He'd taught her a game called hide and seek which she'd imagined seemed like a training course. Every time he hid Serena was able to find him really easily. She would just listen for his breathing or follow his foot prints in the grass, and even sometimes he had a foot sticking out from behind a tree. Serena thought she was passing this test rather well but the boy seemed to be angry with her for finding him so easily.   
  
Eventually he told her to hide and he would try and find her. She'd climbed up into a tree, just like monkey, and he'd looked for her for a long time. He finally gave up looking for her and went home.   
  
Little Serena had felt as if she'd failed somehow. When she got back to the lab she asked Setsuna what she'd done wrong. Serena noticed the flash of angriness and sadness on Setsuna's face.   
  
Setsuna was angry because she thought the lack of emotions Serena had was unhealthy. Often time Setsuna would try to show love and affection to the little girl but Serena would show no response. She'd told Serena that Dr. P taught her to be different from other kids her age so that she could save them later.   
  
In her angry state Setsuna also told Serena that she didn't think Serena would be able to save innocent people if she couldn't feel like they could and understand them. Serena didn't understand.   
  
After Setsuna left Serena she went directly to Dr. P and started yelling at him. She'd said it was horrible that Serena had to suffer in such a way. That she couldn't enjoy normal human emotions. Dr. P just shrugged it off saying Serena would be no help to mankind if she was like them and had feelings like them, "feelings were a sign of weakness," he'd said.   
  
Setsuna had stormed away and told him he had to explain that to Serena. ~~  
  
---  
  
Serena woke up feeling sick. *So these dreams I've been having are real.*  
  
She heard Raye moving on the bed next to her. Suddenly, Raye sat up in bed wide awake. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Raye, are you ok? What's wrong?" Serena whispered trying not to awaken the other girls.  
  
"Something horrible has happened to Trowa. I just had a vision."  
  
Serena swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is...is he alive?"  
  
"Yes, but he's in pain."  
  
Serena didn't even want to think of the possibilities. "And Heero?"  
  
"He's ok...He's back here actually...But Serena! The other pilots!"  
  
Serena felt it too, they were in pain. She got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Raye, don't worry about me, there's something I have to do."  
  
Raye nodded in the darkness. "Be careful Serena."  
  
---  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could to the cell where the gundam pilots were. *Please, don't let me be too late.*  
  
When she got there she put her ear against the door to listen...nothing but silence. *Oh no! I'm too late!* "Duo! Wufei!"  
  
---  
  
Inside the cell Wufei was in a trance and Duo was looking at the slides of his gundam. "What a crummy way to die," he repeated with his breathing labored. "Well Deathsythe Hell, it was a nice thought huh? We would have been unstoppable. I am the Great Destroyer!" Duo stopped to cough, he figuring he'd better not waste any more air. *How can he just lay there like that?* he wondered looking at Wufei. Duo closed his eyes still thinking of the suckiness of this situation.   
  
"Duo! Wufei!" a girls voice said from outside the cell. Duo's eyes popped open. Did he really just here that? "Serena?"  
  
"Duo! Your still alive!" the voice said happily, "Hang on! I'm going to get help!"  
  
---  
  
Serena ran through the ship to the one person she knew could help her. The problem was would she help? As she was running she collided point blank into another figure.   
  
"Uh, Lady Une! I was looking for you!"  
  
Lady Une had her hair up in her braid-bun again and was wearing her glasses. She looked at Serena with a not too happy expression. "What is it then?"  
  
Serena gulped. Maybe she hadn't been correct in presuming Lady Une would help her. "Lady Une, the oxygen to the gundam pilot's cell had been turned off! They're dying!"  
  
Une narrowed her eyes at Serena. "How do you know this? Never mind, come on." Une started running in the direction of the control room. *I must do this for Treize, I know he would want me to help them.*  
  
Serena ran after Une, but when they made it to the control room she told Serena to stay outside the door.   
  
Une searched for the switch to turn the oxygen back on to the cells. She pulled the lever and then another one that opened the cells.   
  
"What do you think you're doing Lady Une?" Serena was surprised to see Tuberoff come in trough the other door and point a gun at Lady Une. Serena was about to intervene when she received a look of warning from Une.   
  
"I think I should be the one to ask you that question," Une said.  
  
Tuberoff laughed at her. "I no longer need to listen to you. I was told by Romefeller to get rid of Trieze's trash. I believe the scientists, gundam pilots, as well as you fall into that category."  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me then," Une replied.   
  
The remark made Serena gasp. Serena jumped when she heard the gun fire and heard Tuberoff start laughing. Serena stared at the lifeless form of Lady Une on the ground. "No...NO!" Serena screamed starting to cry.  
  
"Who's there?" Tuberoff exclaimed. Serena gasped as he ran to look through the doorway. He smiled and leveled his gun at Serena.   
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the shot but it never came. Instead there was a loud explosion coming from somewhere in the base. The floor under them started shaking and the gun went off sending the bullet into the wall. "S@#%!" Tuberoff screamed as he fell to the floor. He got up, took one last hateful glance to Serena and then ran off towards the docking bay.  
  
Serena stood shocked for a minute. *Wake up Serena! You've got to do something!*   
  
---  
  
Serena arrived out of breath to the hanger that formally contained the Vayeate and Mercurious. She noticed the trap door was open and she jumped down into it avoiding the ladder. She looked to where the two gundams should have been but they weren't there. She noticed the door to the hanger containing Moonshine was open. Without thinking she ran through the door only to be faced with Setsuna and the other Scientists.  
  
"Hurry up Serena! They're fighting a lot of mobile dolls and need your help!" Setsuna said handing her a white space suit.   
  
"What?" Serena looked to the other scientists for help. They only stared at her offering no explanation or help.   
  
"Setsuna! I'm not like I use to be! Just like Dr. P said I can't save other people when I have so many feelings for them! I can't kill anyone!"  
  
"Serena, I think your losing you memory was the best thing that could have happened to you. It allowed you to learn what love is! You now understand the value of human life and I think that will be more valuable to you as a gundam pilot than being a perfect solider. Just believe in yourself!"  
  
Serena looked at the other scientists again. "Tell her she's crazy! Tell her I can't do it, talk some since into her! Please!"  
  
They just stared at her displaying not one look of consolation or help.   
  
"Serena, Duo and Wufei can't do this without you. And, Heero and Quatre won't be able to make it to Earth without your help! Serena, you have to understand how much the universe needs you!" Setsuna pleaded with her.  
  
Serena's eyes went wider. *They need me...* Her thoughts went to Darien waiting for her at the colony. *He was the one that taught me how to love, and taught me emotions. Would he want me to do this? He'd do it if he were in my situation, he always wanted to help people..." With that thought Serena's fears fell away. She put on a mask of determination.  
  
Without thinking about it anymore she put on the spacesuit over her clothes and floated up to Moonshine's cockpit. The scientists retreated to a glass room in the corner of the room. When Serena had closed the door of her gundam they opened the hanger door, opening to outer space. Serena looked through window and was awestruck with the beauty and peacefulness there. She sat down in the pilots seat without hesitation.  
  
"Ok, here it goes Moonshine."  
  
With that the cockpit turned red and Serena was focused on flying alone. No longer was she scared. Her thoughts were no longer hazy with doubt, but full of the upcoming battle.  
  
The scientists watched Moonshine bolt out of the hanger towards the battle. "Do you really think she has what it takes to master the zero system?" One of them asked Setsuna.  
  
"I have no doubt at all, it was modified for her."  
  
All the scientists, save Setsuna, walked out of the glass room after the hanger door had been closed.  
  
"Good luck Princess..."  
  
---  
  
"There's so many of them!" Duo yelled over the radio to Wufei.   
  
Wufei hated to admit it but even with his new and improved gundam, Tuberoff just kept on sending the dolls by the hundreds and they were almost overwhelming.  
  
"Luckily they don't do too much damage to the gundams," Wufei returned.  
  
"Yeah." Duo was enjoying flying again and being with his gundam, even if they were outnumbered. *At least I'm not going to die by running out of oxygen in some cell.* His gundam rumbled as he was hit from behind. "Sure, hit a guy in the back!" he growled spinning his gundam around. He raised his weapon to attack but flew backwards as the doll exploded in his face. *Who helped me?* "Hey Wu-man thanks for the help!" Duo shook it off and went on fighting the never ending force of mobile dolls.  
  
"What are you talking about you idiot? I didn't help you. I'm busy trying to get rid of the ones on my own tail!" Wufei was about to shoot down a doll with one of his dragon heads when in a flash it exploded. "Did you do that?" he asked Duo.  
  
"I think there's someone else out here..." Duo said in a ghostly voice.   
  
"Don't be a fool, they're just... defective..." Wufei said, not to sure of himself.   
  
Duo decided to agree with Wufei and kept on fighting. That was when something caught his attention. In the corner of his screen he saw it. It was a white gundam with blue and red in certain spots. Duo stared in wonder as the gundam seemed to disappear and then reappear in front of another doll. The gundam raised what looked like a long scepter with a glowing tip. On contact the scepter cut through the doll and the doll exploded, only for the gundam to disappear and reappear in front of another doll to do the same thing. "It's so fast...!"  
  
"What are you mumbling about idiot?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Wu-man...look, 4o'clock... no 6o'clock..."  
  
"Stop calling me-" he stopped talking when he saw what his friend was talking about. He blinked as it seemed to disappear then reappear. "What kind of gundam is that?!"   
  
The gundam suddenly stopped moving and faced the other two. The corner of their video screens flashed on and a female's figure flooded in red light was staring back at them. "If you guys aren't going to fight then when I say so fly upwards." A firm female voice on the other end said.  
  
The two gundam pilots were shocked. "Se...Serena?!?" Duo's voice came over the line.   
  
"What?!? That's impossible!" Wufei said.  
  
The unknown gundam, containing the innocent girl they'd seen beaten and bruised a few days ago, raised both it's arms into the air holding the scepter up. It started spinning at an incredibly fast rate, "Now! Moon Scepter Beam Attack!"  
  
The gundam pointed the scepter out at the dolls, and while still spinning a blinding bright beam emitted from it. The beam cut through and destroyed all the dolls in it's path. Duo and Wufei quickly recovered from their shock and flew up out of the way with barely any space between them and being cut in two.  
  
"Awesome!" Duo yelled.   
  
"But...but...!" Wufei sputtered as he watched the new gundam slowly stop spinning.   
  
With more than half of the mobile dolls exterminated the three gundams had no problem wiping out the rest of them.   
  
---  
  
Moonshine and Serena separated from the others before they had a chance to question her.   
  
"Serena?" A familiar voice said over her radio.   
  
Serena shook off the trance the red glow had placed her in and responded to the voice. "Ami is that you?"  
  
"Oh Serena! We were so worried about you!" Lita's voice squealed.  
  
"How dare you make us worry so much you little ingrate!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Guys, guys, She's been through a lot alright, try not to bother her!" Serena heard Ami scold them.  
  
"Serena, come on and dock on the carrier we stole," Mina said laughing.   
  
"Oh Mina! Don't call it that, we didn't steal it..." Ami said sounding really guilty.  
  
Serena saw the carrier on her infrared screen and headed for it. *Why did they come? They didn't have to...*  
  
"Come on in Serena!" Mina said again.  
  
Serena docked on the small carrier and as she was getting out of her gundam, she collapsed to the floor.  
  
The girls all huddled around her worried over their friend's welfare. "It's ok guys, she's just exhausted." Ami informed. "She deserves the rest. Raye, Lita, let's get her to the cot in the sick-room."  
  
"I'll set a course for Earth," Mina said disappearing into the cockpit.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for this chapter! wow that was really long! Next time, Serena and her friends go to the Sanic Kingdome!  
  
I tell you I've read a lot of fanfiction but I never guessed it was so hard to do! Even if it is incredibly fun. Cheers for all the other authors out there!   
  
Now it's your turn to tell me what you think! What do you want to see? What do you hate that I'm doing? Tell me! I don't bite! I know, I'm rambling. That's just the way I get when it's late at night and I've been staring at the computer screen all day.  
  
A huge thanks to Sailor Silver Moon! You guys have no idea what I put her through! Poor girl. It's a wonder she even put up with me! (I'm not just talking about my poor writing skill...) :,(  
  
You can expect the next chapter pretty soon! I predict there will be some intimate moments...that's all I'll say.  
  
See ya next time!  
  
Shi   



	5. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 4

Gundam Moonshine  
  
Chapter 4  
  
AN: Hi! Not much in the talking mood, just go to the chapter! :   
  
Summary Of Last Chapter In a Nutshell: Serena became a Gundam pilot. She and her friends went to Earth.  
  
Summary of this chapter in a nutshell: Serena ends up in the Sanc   
  
* * =Thought  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed  
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes  
  
:: :: = some sort of action  
  
~~ ~~ = dream  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young girl of about 15 sat in her room staring in the mirror. She was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with a full dark blue skirt on. She had shoulder length light sandy-blond hair that had two small braids coming from the hair at her temple and tied together on the back of her head. She sighed unhappily her blue eyes mirroring her sadness. *Am I going about everything the right way? Is pacifism possible or is it just a helpless dream? What would you do Papa?* She wondered looking at the picture of her father on her table. Next to the picture was a musical figure that when turned on would spin around in circles while a beautiful melody would play (The theme song of sailor moon:)) She turned it on and watched the beautiful figure spin around in circles. The girl in the figure is dressed in white with her beautiful golden hair tied up in two buns on either side of her head, with streams of golden hair flowing from each bun nearly reaching the ground. The girl had a look that shown not only beauty but innocence and love for all. Relena remembered when her father had given it to her for her 12th birthday.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
"This is the Moon Princess darling. One day it is said she will return and bring our universe to peace. She will be the Queen of everyone, space colonies and Earth alike."  
  
"Wow," the young Relena said marveling at the figure in her hands. "When is she going to come?"  
  
"I don't know honey, but I'm sure it will be soon."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Relena wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek at the thought of her father. No matter how much she tried to hide it she missed her father so much. And, lately with Dorothy around it wasn't and easier to try and make the loneliness go away. The girl was just insufferable! It took every bit of nerve Relena had just to put up with her more than an hour. She was a lost cause. No matter how much time Relena spent telling her the goods of pacifism, she'd gotten nowhere. *At least Heero is here now. He seems to have gotten her off my back. She's all over him!* Relena felt a twinge of jealousy. *He is a gundam pilot after all. Maybe he likes her better with her love of conflict. He has seemed especially distant ever since he came.* (surprise surprise)  
  
::Ring!::   
  
The bell rang for the fencing class. She felt like missing it today. She'd never been any good with violence anyway.  
  
---  
  
"Mr. Heero! Would you like to fight me?" Dorothy said in her usual cocky tone.  
  
Heero and Quatre turned to look at her. Heero felt like throwing up when he saw her eyebrows. *Why doesn't she ever pluck those?* "Sure," he said with a deep, uninterested tone of voice.  
  
The floor was cleared for the two to fight. With a cocky smile Dorothy put on her helmet and stood in a ready position. Heero just stood in one spot and simply leaned to one side to doge her when she lunged at him. The same thing happened a few more times when she said angrily "Fight me! Or are you too wimpy to fight with a girl?"  
  
Heero smirked behind his mask *if she insists...* With her next clumsy lunge in one movement Heero knocked the helmet off her head, hit the sword out of her hand and ended up with the sword inches away from her face. *Now, about those eyebrows...*  
  
Instead of being angry Dorothy broke out in a smile of bliss. *he has to be a gundam pilot.* "Even better than I expected." She said not at all frightened with the sword so very close to her face.  
  
Quatre looked nervously at the two, *That was close...*  
  
Heero let his armrest at his side and started to leave when he heard a new challenge. "That was good, now let's see how good you can be."  
  
*That voice, I know it.* He turned around and inspected the new challenger. She was tall and lean in her white padded suit, with long legs and a super tiny waist. From the back of her mask fell two long golden streams of hair. And behind her was four other girls wearing the same outfit and masks.   
  
Heero stepped back into the middle, and Dorothy silently stepped back with respect and curiosity for the challenger.   
  
The girl stepped into the ring as well. They bowed to each other and got in positions ready to fight. Heero didn't like to under estimate his opponents, and unlike Dorothy, this challenger had already seen him fight.   
  
Quatre watched nervous again. *Heero please just go easy on her!*  
  
The two just stood watching each other waiting to see who would make the first move. They saw it. One twitch from the other was all it took to send them lunging at each other. Both met each advance of the other with lightening speed. *She may be faster than me, but I'm stronger than she is.*  
  
The girls hair whipped in every which direction when she moved. The two didn't falter one bit with the intensity of the battle. She felt him starting to increase his attacks with even more strength and force. *He knows I'm weaker than he, I can't slip up even the tiniest bit.* she thought.  
  
He pushed her down with the force of his swing and she did a back summersault and landed back on one knee holding up the sword to block his next attack. The people in the audience, even her friends, were amazed as she pushed him off just enough to roll to the side and do a back flip up to her feet. On and on they went neither of them having the upper hand. That is, until Heero's right leg wrapped around hers sending her down on her backside.   
  
The other kids in the room booed his dirty action, all claiming he cheated. But then they noticed that while his sword was pointed at her face, she was laying on the ground in a way so that she was twisted sideways with her sword pointing to his family jewels. (Hee hee! :P) The whole room burst out in laughter as Heero quickly dropped his sword hoping she would do the same. She dropped her sword as well and propped herself up by resting her elbows on the floor beneath her. Some how the people in the room could tell she was smiling behind the mask. The two just stood staring at each other through their masks breathing heavily with exhaustion from the battle.   
  
Quatre stepped forward laughing with obvious relief written all over his face. During their fight he had been nearly dying of anxiety fearing Heero would hurt the girl in some way. He saw now that he never should have worried about her. "It looks like a tie! Who are you?" He asked with admiration in his voice.   
  
"Yes, I think we all would like to know who she is!" Dorothy said with the same amount of admiration in her voice.   
  
The girl reached up her arm and held her hand out waiting for Heero to help her up. Heero grabbed her hand and his eyes opened wide.   
  
*What was that spark I felt when I touched her?*   
  
Nobody could see the open surprise on his face when he touched her, he was glad of that. But then, the girl in his hand started to giggle. "This is when you pull me up," she whispered up to him quietly.  
  
Quickly as if trying to get a hold of himself he pulled her to her feet. She kept a hold on his hand as she used her other hand to pull off her mask. Heero gasped, but only Serena was close enough to hear.  
  
She looked up at him. She could see his eyes wide beneath the mesh of his mask. Letting go of his hand she reached up and pulled off his mask. She looked up into his eyes which had a new mask, the mask she'd never seen him without.   
  
He wanted to break the trance she was putting him in, to look away from her but he couldn't. Her beautiful, innocent eyes swallowed him up threatening to keep him there forever. And he was scared of it.  
  
They were both startled when Dorothy started clapping madly. "That was magnificent! Not only is she an excellent fighter but she's also a beautiful young lady!" Dorothy broke in between them and shook Serena's hand. "I have never seen so much grace and skill put into one fighter. You have my deepest admiration."  
  
Serena blushed under the girl's attention.   
  
"What's your name?" Dorothy asked her.  
  
"Serena." Heero said still looking at her.  
  
Serena turned even brighter red when he said her name.  
  
"So I see you two have already met, this had turned out to be a very interesting day indeed," Dorothy said in her mysterious way.  
  
::RING!::  
  
The bell rang and Serena walked away from Dorothy and Heero without saying goodbye. She went over to her four friends who had also taken off their masks. (I'm sure you've all guessed who they are.)  
  
Then the five girls walked out the door.  
  
"She's hiding something," Dorothy concluded thinking out loud as she too left.  
  
"Who's Serena?" Quatre asked Heero as he walked over to his friend.  
  
"I'm not quite sure I know," Heero replied still watching the door. *She isn't who I thought she was on the moon.*  
  
Quatre looked at Heero in surprise. *Heero isn't acting like himself.*  
  
---  
  
"That was amazing! How on Earth did you do that?" Mina asked her friend as they were walking down the big steps of the Sanc Kingdome.  
  
Serena shrugged and blushed. "Like I said before, ever since my memories started coming back to me the first time I saw my gundam again, I've been able to do so many things. And ever since I flew in her I've had abilities I haven't had since I was a kid on the moon. They seem to even be enhanced a bit."  
  
"That's odd, I have heard of repressed memories before but not repressed abilities," the girls looked at Ami as if she was talking but they didn't understand. She sighed. "When Serena went through her traumatic occurrence with the Alliance destroying the moon, she forgot all about her past on the moon," the girls nodded to say they were following what she was saying, "That is completely normal for someone who had gone through such a horrible experience. It is also normal for people to regain their lost memories when they see something from the past they'd forgotten. But it isn't very normal for her to remember at such a fast rate. It is also odd that her body forgot it's past and now it is remembering...I just do not get it." Ami was obviously vexed with the situation. She hated things she couldn't understand.  
  
"Ah, Ami?" Lita said with a sweat drop on the side of her face, "can't we just decide that it's something we'll never understand."  
  
Ami seemed to think the proposition over, but before she'd finished she realized that they'd made it to their destination. Going into the average looking building the girls looked around them to make sure they hadn't been followed. They entered an average looking office and then took out the little key card they had been given this morning. Sliding it into a slot in the wall the bookcase slid open revealing a secret passageway. The girls herded into the door and it closed behind them.   
  
Descending into the darkness they came into a large, poorly lighted, underground hanger. The girls looked around them with mild curiosity. "You'd never expect to find this when down here when you see the building outside." Raye said.  
  
"That's the point," a female voice said from behind them. The girls turned to see Noin behind them, along with Quatre and Heero. The boys were looking at the girls with some suspicion. "The Sanc Kingdome is supposed to be pacifist. If the rest of the universe found out there was a hidden, no matter how small, army, then they wouldn't take anything Princess Relena said seriously."  
  
The girls nodded seeing the wisdom in the secrecy. Earlier that morning while Heero and Quatre were in class, the girls had arrived and asked to join Noin in her mission to protect the pacifist nation.  
  
"Serena I have your gundam in the other hanger, while your guy's Tauruses are right next to ours." The girls looked in the direction Noin pointed. "Sorry, we didn't have any white tauruses so you'll have to stick with these. Ami's is the blue one, Raye's is the red one, Lita's is the green one and Mina's is the orange one."  
  
"That should be fine, thank you very much!" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah thanks!" The rest of the girls peeped.  
  
The two boys had been staring at the five girls with much confusion. Mina caught Quatre looking at her with his mouth open and she blew him a little kiss, which caused him to turn the deepest shade of red.  
  
"What do you mean she has a gundam?" Heero asked with indifference.  
  
Noin looked at Serena. "So you know about him but he doesn't know about you?"  
  
Serena blushed and shrugged. She then looked at Heero and said, "Would you like to see her?"  
  
Heero didn't look any less angry but nodded, still glaring at her.  
  
Noin pointed to the door to the hanger where Moonshine was stored.  
  
*I know they aren't going to except me. This is horrible!* Serena walked behind the group wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Serena was raised on the Moon colony before it was destroyed by the Alliance. When she was there not to long ago she found her gundam and joined the fight for peace," Noin informed them.  
  
Heero glared at Serena. *Why did she think she needed to lie to us if she is a gundam pilot? Why did she have to act so fake? No gundam pilot could be as innocent as she pretended.*  
  
Noin noticed his look and quickly continued, "She lost her memory when the Moon Colony was destroyed. She only remembered when she saw her gundam."   
  
*Do I believe that? Yes, I guess I do.* Heero thought, relieved over having her reputation renewed ever so slightly in his eyes.  
  
"There," Noin said pointing a door.   
  
Serena inhaled deeply and held her breath as she opened the door for her fellow gundam pilots.  
  
Serena gasped at what she saw inside. She forgot the people behind her and went running forward while screaming: "What do you think you're doing! Get away from my gundam!"  
  
The old engineer working on the gundam, dropped the monkey wrench he was carrying and put up his hands as fast as his arthritic joints could, only for him to fall backwards. "I...I-"  
  
"Stop Serena!" Noin said once she had made it through the doorway. "That's Mr. Bangui! I asked him to make any necessary repairs to your gundam."  
  
"Ack! I'm sorry Mr. Bangui, sir!" Serena said quickly regaining her composure and bowing low, "I am just very protective of Moonshine."  
  
"I quite understand, young lady, this machine is rather fascinating! Actually it wouldn't even let me inside the cockpit," He told Serena as she helped him up, from where he had fallen backwards.  
  
"We didn't hear about her helping the others out after the lunar base bust because it seems no one saw her there, her gundam seems to be able to hide from radar."  
  
Heero and Quatre walked up to the gundam and started to inspect it. I was rather small, they noticed, which meant it was fast. Also seemed to have the appearance of being a female. They had never thought of their gundams as male or female but comparatively, this gundam was definitely a female. Heero noticed the long scepter the gundam clutched in it's hand. He wondered how it worked.   
  
"This is amazing!" Quatre exclaimed examining the workmanship on the gundam. "The same scientists that build our gundams built this one?"  
  
"No, Dr P, from the Moon Colony did. Then after him his niece finished the job," Serena informed them trying to hide how uncomfortable she was. She noticed the direction both of the pilots were looking and she smiled. "Would you guys like to look inside her?" She asked. She led the way without waiting for an answer.   
  
The five girls waiting, still by the door, laughed as even the mechanic followed her up. "Men and their machines," Ray commented, causing the other girls to laugh more.  
  
The others weren't paying attention to what the girls below were saying. They were just taking it all in. Heero and Quatre felt longing for their own gundams as they saw the layout of the cockpit was much the same as their own. One thing caught their eyes almost at the same instant.  
  
Heero voiced his feelings calmly, trying not to betray his disbelief, "You have a zero system?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know that was sort of a boring chapter but too bad! :P That's why I got it out so soon. In the next chapter there will be more Heero, Serena scenes. Just wait and see. Also, Quatre and... ha! You'll just have to wait and see! No more no less, just Review and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks to everyone for reading...k, ba-bye!  
  
Shi  
  
Shigal5@aol.com  
  
  



	6. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 5

Gundam Moonshine  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN: none this time...  
  
Summary of last chapter in a nutshell: Serena goes to the Sanc Kingdom and sees Heero and Quatre. Then, the boys go and see her gundam.   
  
Summary of this chapter: Serena gets a mission from someone, then the next day they go to the park for a picnic...  
  
Disclaimers: Oops! I think I forgot to do this last time...oh well. I don't own SM nor GW nor do I own any of their characters.  
  
* * =Thought  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed  
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes  
  
:: :: = some sort of action  
  
~~ ~~ = Dream  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena was tired after the long day of getting into the Sanc Kingdom she had been hoping to be accepted by the other Gundam pilots. Quatre seemed really nice. Serena couldn't figure how he could have been the one to destroy that colony. He had readily accepted her and welcomed her. He said they needed all the help they could get on their fight against Romefeller.   
  
Heero on the other hand was quite different. After she had shown him her gundam she thought she had won him over but then as they were leaving the hanger he stopped her.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
The others left the hanger unbeknownst to them that the boy had grabbed her arm rather forcibly. She was about to protest when she saw the expression on his face.  
  
Serena gulped as he just stared at her for what seemed like forever for her. Her arm was beginning to hurt so she was about to say something when he smirked at her.   
  
"No."  
  
"No? What do you mean?" Serena said defensibly.   
  
"You don't have what it takes to be a gundam pilot." He said simply, not in a cruel way, but in a way demanding no objection.  
  
Serena just stared open mouthed at him. He pushed up her chin tenderly but keeping the same firm expression on his face, and started walking towards the door.  
  
Before she could be 'charmed' into giving in, Serena grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.  
  
"No," was all she said as she pushed past him.  
  
He watched her go with a smile on his face (as near as he could get :D).  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
So now that it was time to end her day Serena was both mentally and physically exhausted. Serena went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then changed into her nightgown and was getting into bed when her laptop computer on the desk started beeping.  
  
"That's strange," she said as she got out of bed and went to her computer. "I just got this computer yesterday..."  
  
She pushed enter to receive the incoming message. Setsuna's cheerful face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Setsuna! You're ok! How did you get away from the Lunar Base?" Serena asked happily.  
  
"I have connections," Setsuna said.   
  
Serena could see three girls behind Setsuna. They were all wearing space suits. One of them was tall with short, sandy blond hair and bluish/green eyes. Another was on the arm of the tall blond. She had beautiful, shoulder-length aqua blue hair. And the third girl looked around eight. She had short black hair and purple eyes.   
  
"But, this isn't a social call Serena. I have a mission for you." Setsuna said.  
  
"A mission?" Serena said surprised.  
  
"Tonight, there is a ball, held by Romefeller. I'll send you the directions and your ticket. I've heard that they are planning something big, you have to find out what it is. Do you accept?" Setsuna said, eying Serena's bunny pajamas.   
  
"Mission accepted," She turned off the computer after receiving her ticket. She looked once again at the warm, comfortable bed just waiting for her to snuggle up inside and to go to sleep. (As you can see, I'm tired!:P) She turned with a sigh to her closet to decide what to wear.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heels were never on the requirements list when I signed up for this job," Serena mumbled as she waited in line to hand her invitation at the door. She surveyed the ball from the door and noticed with dismay that she was the only young person in sight. *How am I ever going to go unnoticed with all these old people around? They're bound to notice a blond haired girl in a poofy pink skirted dress!* She pulled her pink shawl around her tighter.  
  
She was wearing a v-necked pink satin dress that was very form fitting on the top and mid-poofy on the bottom. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a French twist with little fringes hanging from the sides and front in selected places. She was wearing quite a bit of makeup so that she felt secure that no one would be able to figure out who she was. (Like the video cameras doing some sort of face match).  
  
*Now to try and find out what the heads of Romefeller will be discussing off scenes at this little party.*  
  
Serena tried to make her way across the room without making eye contact with anyone. She was able to make it to the back room where she noticed some of the more distinguished old men were making their way. Looking both ways she ducked into the hallway and into a storage closet. Once she was certain no one else was coming down the hall she walked down the hall listening at every door for talking. Finally, at the last door to the right, (there were lots of doors) she found the room she was looking for.   
  
Soundlessly she went into the room next to it and opened up her purse. She took out the little device that resembled a stethoscope and put the earpieces in her ears and the mechanically enhanced microphone thing to the wall. Serena smiled when she could hear perfectly what was going on in the next room.  
  
---  
  
"We should take the next step of Operation Nova immediately," Duke Dermail said firmly, "The Treize fraction can't withstand the force of our mobile dolls."  
  
"The longer this group is allowed to defy the foundation, the more people will be unsure of their loyalties," Another man said.  
  
"Yes, we must keep control of the sheep. If they realize the only difference between the Treize fraction and Romefeller is the party in power, they may look to other means of leadership."  
  
"Such as Miss Relena and pacifism?" Dorothy said with a small smile. Her statement was met with snorts from some of the other members in the room, especially her grandfather.   
  
Duke Dermail quickly changed the subject knowing that with certain members of the foundation present it wasn't good to talk about the Sanc Kingdom just yet. "So it's settled. We shall attack Treize with a multitude of mobile dolls that there is no possibility of failure."  
  
Nobody objected to the offer.  
  
---  
  
Serena stood with her mouth open in shock. *Dorothy?! That double crossing...* Serena was awaken from her thoughts when she heard the chairs being moved in the other room signifying that the meeting was over. She quickly put her equipment away and scurried back to the ballroom where she made her way towards the exit.  
  
As she was making her way past the dancers in the middle of the dancing floor someone grabbed her arm and swung her around. She gasped a little in surprise when it happened but her surprise turned to anger when she saw whom it was. "Heero!" She said quietly but angrily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing he said with his voice just as annoyed." He was wearing a black tuxedo, which surprised Serena because she had never seen him out of his spandex shorts and green shirt, except when he was in his spacesuit and school uniform, fencing uniform... Ok so she had seen him in lots of different things but she never expected a tuxedo. And he looked so handsome...   
  
"I was invited," she said rather firmly.   
  
He looked as if he didn't believe her but still continued, "I thought I told you to stay out of this."  
  
Serena glared at him. "I don't remember you ever being in charge of my life. Besides what's wrong with going to a party?"  
  
"I'm warning you..." he couldn't finish his sentence because they noticed that the music had stopped playing and they were standing in the middle of a circle of people in the middle of the dance floor. By the way he was holding her by her shoulders it appeared as if he was preparing to dance with her. Heero didn't understand why everyone was standing around them but Serena noticed that one of his hands started moving off her shoulder and towards where she assumed his gun was located at his belt.   
  
She quickly gave him a small look of warning, as if to tell him not to touch his gun, and then she did a polite curtsy as if he had asked her to dance. He looked at her with some suspicion and then did a very stiff bow. "You do know how to dance don't you?" Serena whispered as their heads were both bowed down.   
  
He didn't answer her but when the music started playing again he put one hand on her waist and with the other he took her hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder with a feeling of butterflies in her stomach. They started twirling around and around. Serena was surprised at skill he seemed to have. *Where did he learn how to dance? Setsuna taught me when Dr. P wasn't looking, but Dr. J doesn't seem like the type of person who would value the art of dancing.*  
  
People surrounding the couple were exclaiming things like: "What an adorable couple!" or "They dance so well" or "Who are those charming young people?"  
  
Heero just stared at her with a look in his eyes that didn't settle to well in her stomach. She put on a fake smile and said to him lowly, "Try to relax a bit, Romeo."  
  
"Tell me what you found out," He said with the nearest thing to a smile he could do on his lips.  
  
She pretended to laugh and looked down with a blush. For anyone looking on it appeared two lovers were exchanging words of their love. "Why should I trust you?"   
  
After he didn't answer she continued. "If I let you in on what I found out you can't try and keep me out of anything, we have to fight together. No more telling me I can't fight."   
  
Heero still didn't saying again and Serena dug her nails into his shoulder.   
  
"Alright fine," he muttered.   
  
Serena burst into gleeful laughter to make everyone believe she was really enjoying herself.   
  
"Tell me then," he said again.  
  
Serena looked up at him in surprise. He again tried to make a weak attempt at a smile of enjoyment. Quietly she pulled herself closer to him and pulled him down to her level so that she could speak into his ear. She didn't notice the slight color change in his face as she did so.  
  
Still spinning in the circular movements of the waltz, Serena whispered "Very soon, they didn't say when, they will launch a huge offensive against the Treize fraction. According to them not even all the gundams together with the Treize fraction's army doubled would they have a chance against the amount of mobile dolls they are planning to use." To anyone watching, it looked as if she was whispering sweet nothings into the ear of her lover. (They both look a lot older than 14 and 15 when they are dressed up.) "That's not all, when they've finished with the Treize fraction I think they may try something against the Sanc Kingdom, Dorothy Catalonia is a double crossing little-"  
  
"She's here? I knew she was granddaughter to Duke Dermail, but if she's here we have to leave now. We can't let her see us here."  
  
Serena looked at him taking in the seriousness of the situation. As if on cue the music stopped and everyone around them started clapping for them. The two bowed and made their way towards the gardens outside. They moved pass all the people who tried to congratulate them.   
  
A girl in the corner of the room watched the pair leave with a smile on her face.  
  
---  
  
As soon as they were outside, away from the party, he dropped her hand and started walking towards the place she left her gundam. "Hey wait up!" She yelled to him. "How did you know where I left it?"  
  
"Let's just say that this time I want to ride inside."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Serena, Heero, and Quatre were waiting for any news from Luxembourg where Treize's base was located. In the meantime their school duties brought them, as well as all the other students from Relena's school, on a picnic to hear a lecture by none other than Relena herself.  
  
Relena had had enough of Dorothy always bothering her about how pacifism ideals were false. She decided that if she had the rest of the students who were a little bit more supportive of pacifism she would be able to convince Dorothy. It was worth a try.  
  
After the lecture they were just left to enjoy the peace and quiet and food. The students broke off into smaller groups wandering around the park. Somehow, Serena could not tell how, but Minako had gotten Quatre alone. Serena watched them walking as Minako was talking. Every once and awhile Quatre would laugh and then say something but it appeared that Minako was in charge of the conversation. During lunch it had been completely different. Mina had listened to him talk about things such as music and art and she seemed actually be interested in what he was saying. Now that the ice had been broken there was no way he would be able to say much more.   
  
Raye, Ami, and Makato were sitting behind Relena, Dorothy, and Serena looking bored, they were mostly just trying to get some sleep. Heero was leaning against the tree not too far away from them. Serena could tell he was listening but she didn't care because she was still mad at him for following her last night to the party. Her eyes wandered over to the extra dessert on sitting on the blanket next to the girls. Serena had an urge to grab it and make quick business of eating it but she didn't want to look like a pig in front of the others.   
  
Poor Relena, she had been trying so hard to convert Dorothy to pacifism the entire lunch. Serena had been very adamantly listening to the arguments of each of the girls. She paid close attention to see if she could learn what Dorothy was planning against Relena, but Serena became bored very early. They seemed to be making the same arguments over and over again.  
  
"Well, we've been arguing the entire time without allowing anyone else to speak," Dorothy said enjoying herself. She looked at Serena with a gleam in her eye, and startling Serena out of her daydreaming she said, "So Miss Serena, what is your view on the subject of pacifism?"  
  
She looked up uncomfortably and did a quick glance at Heero. She saw that he had tilted his head so that he could hear better but was still not looking at the girls. Then, she glanced at Relena who gave her an encouraging smile. Serena let out an uncomfortable sigh and stared down at her lap where she was fiddling with her yellow sundress.   
  
"Well," she started shakily, "I think pacifism is the a wonderful ideal." She paused slightly to look at Relena again, who was still smiling warmly. Then she continued, "I just don't think it can really work. Mankind is not ready, and I don't know if it will ever be ready." Serena didn't have to look up to see that Dorothy was giving a triumphant smile. "But, there is nothing beautiful about war and conflict. War is full of death and unjustified hatred, with many people fighting who don't believe in the people they are fighting for, nor the reasons they are fighting. War is horrible, but I know fighting is necessary. At least now it is. It would be nice if we could all just lay our weapons aside and hold hands, but there are people out there that will never except that and therefore start more wars and kill innocent people. The rulers this universe had followed in the past few centuries have not care about anyone other than themselves, and that is why the conflicts are so prominent. The universe needs a leader who cares only for the people they lead, and who are not afraid to protect the people that depend on them. Because, no matter how peaceful the world gets, conflict will always exist. It's just the way mankind is."   
  
Serena couldn't believe she had said so much. She didn't want to look up and see the way she knew the girls would be looking at her.  
  
Serena was startled and looked up surprised when she heard clapping. Raye, Ami, Makato, and Minako and Quatre had listened to her speech and were surprised Serena had felt so much on the issue. They were very proud and even more convinced they should follow her and protect her cause.   
  
Serena looked at Dorothy, she was clapping with a fake smile plastered on her face; Serena had obviously hit a nerve with her speech.   
  
She then forced herself to look at Relena. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't angry. She looked to be thinking and even slightly confused. Serena felt bad, she didn't want to put Relena down. She earnestly looked up to and respected Relena for her braveness to stand up against the entire universe and tell her beliefs. Even if Serena did think pacifism was impossible with things the way they were, Serena didn't want to discourage her from trying to change the world for the better, it was people like her that did change things.  
  
Serena dared a glance to Heero. As she turned to him she met his eyes. He looked at her and nodded ever so slightly. It was all Serena needed.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hi wonderful people! I have to explain the whole dance scene. I was watching Dirty Dancing this weekend (my absolute favorite movie!) and I decided I wanted to do a dance scene like one of the ones in the movie...as you can see I couldn't really figure out a way for Heero to act like Patrick Swasie (spelled name wrong) (that guy is so hot I tell ya) and it ended up being kind of a boring scene. I'll try to make the next chapters more exciting for ya all.  
  
Hello, my name is Shi and I'm a reviewaholic. Please help me with my addiction by sending me lots of reviews! If I get more reviews then I'm more motivated to write and write! You have no idea what a few good reviews could do to a person. Thanks for all the good reviews so far! Ja!  
  
Shi  



	7. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 6

Gundam Moonshine  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AN: If you just want to read the story I completely understand, this has absolutely nothing to do with it ;-P. It was SNOWING at my house last night!!!! It was so exciting. For those of you who are stuck in ten feet of snow let me explain. I live in the deserts of California at like 2 thousand feet above sea level. The last time snow actually fell and stayed on the ground was like 1987. So, yes, I was excited. Oh and then this morning I was getting in the car to go to school and the news van came and interviewed me on how I liked the snow (it was still all over the ground.). But then they only showed my house on the news and not me but that was ok. I didn't look my best anyway.  
  
Summary of last chapter in a nutshell: Serena and the girls go to the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
Summary of this chapter in a nutshell: Two battles, and a crazy outcome. Ok, there is some romance on the way but that is all I'll say!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM/GW  
  
Key:  
  
* * =Thought  
  
--- =A short about of time elapsed  
  
-------- = More time passed (usually goes the full page)  
  
( ) = Authors notes  
  
:: :: = some sort of action  
  
~~ ~~ = dream  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The onslaught began only three days after Serena spied on Romefeller. Heero had made no objection to Serena following him when he went to fight Romefeller's mobile dolls. She tired her best stay close to him the entire time, but she also made sure to stay out of his way. She didn't want to make him angry with her for any reason. She was just happy that she was able to be included in the gundam business. As she watched him fight in his taurus suit she was truly amazed by his skill as a pilot.  
  
Serena had made the decision to keep her zero system off so she didn't lose control of her own actions, she didn't want to do something she would later regret. After Heero and Quatre had explained to her what the zero system was capable of doing to her she decided to try her luck without it.  
  
As soon as they arrived they knew it was a lost cause. Heero informed her over the radio that they should try to destroy as many dolls as possible. She had no problem with that. Serena just couldn't help herself; she went crazy destroying as many dolls as she could. In fact she destroyed so many that she couldn't even keep count on how many. It was like she was playing a video game at an arcade; she just kept screaming, "Die! Die! Evil villains! " (Remember they're the dolls so she wasn't really killing anyone, otherwise she wouldn't have been acting like that.)  
  
It was inevitable that she would lose sight of Heero. When she noticed he was gone she wasn't worried though, she knew he was capable of taking care of himself.   
  
After she had severely dented their forces by doing a few Moonbeam Spiral Scepter Attacks the enemies retreated. Their operators decided they had already won the battle so they didn't need to waste the rest of their dolls, though they were very confused by where this gundam came from.  
  
After Serena had finished hugging and kissing the controls of her gundam she decided she'd better go figure out where Heero went. She hadn't seen him for a while and there was no reason for him to be gone now that all the dolls left. "He better not have left me!" Serena growled as she turned on all her wonderful tracking devices to see if she could locate him in his taurus suit. "He'll regret it if he did." Serena noticed a strange energy coming from the large mansion in the center of the battlefield. As she flew over it she saw a very odd scene in a courtyard below her.  
  
Heero was standing outside of a large purple gundam that had a scorpion's tail on it, pointing a gun at none other than Treize Khushrenada. Serena gasped. She had seen Treize many times on TV, he had to be one of the most powerful people in the universe, and here Heero is pointing a gun at his head!   
  
Heero was breathing heavily as if he had just been through a strenuous battle. Serena didn't know why but she immediately had a sick feeling in her stomach as if something bad had happened to him.   
  
Serena landed her gundam as fast as she could and as far away as she could from the two men in the small courtyard. She jumped out of her gundam and jogged over to the two, who were still in the same position as she saw them from the air. They were both ignoring her, something she was getting use to when it came to Heero. She stood a few feet away watching them trying not to show any emotions even though her heart was wrenching. *He can't! Its murder...Heero please don't do it. Just walk away! It doesn't matter what he did!* She thought in regard to Heero pointing his gun at Treize.  
  
Finally Treize broke the silence. Without blinking, or moving in any way, he said in determined and inviting voice, "You saw your future. Do it."  
  
Heero didn't flinch nor did his face show any hint of his thoughts. Then, surprising both Serena and Treize, he dropped his arms and closed his eyes. "I don't deserve it, I'm not worthy. I won't kill you."  
  
Serena stood amazed. Treize had asked him to kill him and Heero didn't do it? What was she missing exactly?   
  
*You leave the boy alone one minute...*   
  
She then noticed the expression of complete confusion on Heero's face. With a feeling of pity she didn't understand, she looked up at the evil-looking gundam he was standing in front of. Her eyes narrowed angrily *It has to be something with that gundam...he saw his future...it's got to have a zero system.*   
  
Serena remembered with a shiver when she used the zero system in space as she helped Wufei and Duo. She saw what she had guessed was a glimpse of her own future. It had scared her so much that as soon as she was out of the trance the system had put on her she'd fainted from the thought alone. She hadn't thought of the vision again until now. Was her future really to be a...?  
  
Treize looked away from Heero to Serena. He seemed to have noticed her for the first time. "You were the other pilot out there, in the gundam. I am most impressed that it's pilot is a female. I appreciate the effort you made, even if you were there only to fight against Romefeller," he said in a very courteous manner.   
  
Serena looked up at the very tall and aristocratic man with a sick feeling in her gut. She felt small and unimportant compared to him, but she tried to shake off the feeling. *He's just some person who has a lot of power, remember, you have power now as well,* she reasoned to herself. With that thought she looked up at him with an air of superiority.  
  
"There is a carrier in a hanger at the corner of the base. You may use it to transport Epyon and your gundam wherever you need."  
  
Serena nodded to him, trying to appear as if she wasn't as confused and intimidated as she really was.   
  
He gave her a bow, saluted Heero, and then walked into the mansion. *They may not know it but they are the same...* he thought of the two young people standing alone in the courtyard.  
  
Serena and Heero turned to regard each other. Then, without saying a word, each went to move their gundams to the carrier.   
  
Heero couldn't think clearly. His mind was going over the images Epyon had just showed him: *I either killed him or went with her... That was what it told me. Why am I so weak that I chose her?* He glanced at her retreating form. *Such beauty, and she's not some little wimpy girl that sits and drinks tea all day...she's perfect. How she stays so innocent I can't tell...SHUT UP! This is really getting bad Yuy! No more! ... Even if you have to make her hate you, you need to stay focused on the mission...But I don't want her to hate me...It's better this way though, I know.*  
  
---  
  
Serena was driving the carrier back to the Sanc Kingdom and Heero was seated next to her in the co-pilot's chair. Serena kept on stealing glances at him but he just sat staring out the window into the darkness of night.   
  
He sat with one knee up on his chair, with the other leg straight out resting on the dashboard. One of his arms was on the armrest with his head leaning on it. He seemed to be thinking and not aware of his surroundings.   
  
Serena hadn't spoken at all, knowing that if he was ready to trust her and see her as an equal he would speak to her. Otherwise, she would at least be there if he did decide to talk.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, but she never would have expected him to ask her what he did: "What did you see in your future when you used Moonshine's zero system?"  
  
Serena bit her lip and continued focusing on the open sky in front of her. She thought about it. *Should I tell him? He'll think I'm completely crazy!* After much thought, she decided to try and tell him what she'd seen, even if she didn't believe it herself.   
  
"If you're worried about what you saw, I say don't be," she began, trying to sound casual. "When I was being controlled by the system I thought I saw...it's really weird, I don't think it would ever happen, that's why you shouldn't worry about it."  
  
Heero turned to regard her now thoroughly interested in finding out what she'd seen, "Just tell me," he said in a demanding, matter of fact tone.  
  
Serena sighed, bit her lip again, and kept looking in front of her. She definitely didn't want to see his face when she told him what she'd seen. "Well, I saw me as...as some sort of queen...I was wearing this beautiful white dress, and I had a half moon symbol on my forehead, kind of like Moonshine's," Serena let out a nervous giggle. "Crazy huh?" she paused hoping he wouldn't think she was crazy. "Well, what did you see?" she asked curiously.  
  
When he didn't answer she glanced at him. He appeared to be sleeping, with a confused look on his face. Serena decided to let him off the hook for the time being. *It must have really been something for him to be so exhausted.* Serena was worried. Even though she hadn't known him very long she knew that this wasn't like him.   
  
She relaxed. He wasn't so intimidating when he was asleep. She just didn't understand the boy. She tried to be nice to him but all he did was ignore her. Whenever she tried to talk to him he would just look at her and say nothing, most of the time, others he just ignored her. She'd thought now that they were both gundam pilots they would have something to talk about, something in common...but she was wrong.   
  
She glanced at him again. He was so cute the way he laid there looking so confused, he almost seemed helpless. *At least confused is an emotion.* She wondered if she would ever see him with anymore then that. *Well Heero Yuy, if no emotions is your game, then I can get you yet.*  
  
---  
  
The boy sleeping in the uncomfortable chair, dreamed about a tall and beautiful, golden haired queen with her brave, handsome king. It was this future he had unwontedly chosen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not more than a few days after Luxembourg the attack Serena had predicted came. Serena, Heero, Noin, Quatre, Minako, Matako, Raye, and Ami were waiting for Romefeller to make some move against the Sanc Kingdom. Unfortunately, they couldn't have done anything, no matter how long they had know in advance, to stop the mass amount of dolls  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now that Relena had surrendered her country, rather then let it get destroyed, Serena watched in vain as Heero seemed to go mad. No matter what Quatre and her said to try and calm him down he wouldn't listen, he had even turned off the communications between them.   
  
"What do we do Quatre?" Serena asked in some desperation.   
  
"I don't know what we can do, his Epyon is more powerful than my taurus. And, without your zero system on, I truly don't think you have what it takes to stop him."  
  
Serena knew what he was saying was true but she didn't listen. She followed Heero, at a safe distance, as he went on his killing rampage.   
  
"Serena, don't try anything," she heard her friend Minako say over the radio.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I'm just making sure he's ok," she said as she thought, *how much more of this can he take?* She watched as Epyon ripped into all the dolls mercilessly.   
  
As she was watching him she saw a doll that was different from all the others, right behind Heero. It had a rather large cannon and as the other mobile dolls were surrounding Heero to distract him, this new doll was charging up its weapon to hit Heero. Serena didn't think that in his rage he had noticed the clever trap the dolls had set for him, and by the size of the cannon she didn't think he would come out of the blast too well.   
  
*Heero! Oh why did you turn off your radio?* Making good of the dolls around her she zipped in Moonshine over to the doll with the huge cannon. She jumped in front of it with a smile on her face and smashed the thing to smithereens with her glowing scepter. It didn't even know what hit it.   
  
And all of a sudden, before she knew what hit her she felt a large blow to her back. The lights on the gears of her gundam flickered for a second then flashed back on. *Was there another doll with a big cannon I was an idiot not to see?* she questioned herself as she checked out the monitors to discover there was only minute damage to a few systems.  
  
Without panicking she turned around with lightening speed to counter attack the back stabber, only to be faced with Epyon. The gundam looked frightfully alive glared at her with evil. It seemed to be taunting her with its lifelike movement of its scorpion's tail. Her eyes grew wide as she halted her counter attack; and in a panicked tone gasped, "Heero?"  
  
---  
  
Heero stopped attacking when he seemed to hear the mental plea of the girl in the other gundam, the girl he cared about. Within the haze of his confused thoughts that one thing was what made him halt from his massacre.   
  
"Serena...No! She isn't the enemy!"   
  
He turned immediately away from Moonshine and became focused on the other, real threats. In his trance, brought on by Epyon, he didn't have time to stop and think over what he had just done.  
  
---  
  
Serena let out a sigh of relief as Epyon turned away from her. Not that she had been afraid she couldn't have held her own against him, she was just worried about him. She did not have any desire to test her skill against Heero.  
  
Still, she decided it would be best to follow him, even farther away this time, to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else he shouldn't. She wasn't planning to help him if there were anymore surprise attacks planned against him either. He could probably use a few good hits in the back, she thought bitterly.  
  
She gave her scepter a break and turned her left gundam's hand into a gun. She shot the dolls around her trying to keep out of the attention of Heero as she followed him.   
  
As they neared the edge of the battlefield Serena was shocked when she saw another gundam fly out of the sky. It was fast, not as fast as her smaller sized gundam but fast. It was also colored similarly to hers, with white, blue and red, but in a different pattern. It also had two wings on it's back.  
  
Serena tried to contact the others and find out what was happening. If it was a gundam, then it should be on their side right? She tried contacting Quatre first but she couldn't get a hold of him. All she heard was static. Then she realized that her communicator antenna happened to be right where Epyon had hit her in her back. With a frustrated sigh, she sat back and watched.  
  
All she could do was watch when Heero and the new gundam started fighting head on. The battle was long and looked really rough. The two pilots seemed to meet every advance the other made. Neither of them had the upper hand. Serena watched anxiously as they fought, wishing she could help Heero, but knowing she shouldn't dare.   
  
As she watched the battle a large buster rifle in the hands of the new gundam caught her eye. For some reason the rifle stirred something in her memory. Where had she heard of a gundam with a very powerful rifle?   
  
*Quatre! The first time I heard of him, he was destroying colonies using a huge, powerful rifle. It must be the Wing Zero! But, who is it's pilot?*   
  
Serena didn't need to wrack her brain much longer as the two gundam all of a sudden stopped fighting. Both of the gundams fell backwards on the ground. Serena stared in surprise, wondering what she should do. *What?* Both of the gundams opened up and the two pilots jumped out, or rather fell out, to the ground. Serena sighed in relief. *It's a draw.*  
  
She walked her gundam near the place where they were, so she was close enough to see who the other pilot was. She couldn't believe her eyes. *Zechs!* Quatre had told her once before how Heero hand Zechs had fought, then Heero had self-destructed; and then another time Zechs and Heero had fought in Antarctica or something, but that battle was interrupted by OZ. That was what this pointless fight was about then. Even though she knew it was pointless she was glad she didn't interrupt. She knew it was important to Heero.  
  
Zechs turned to her with some expectancy but then decided she was honorable enough that she wouldn't try anything.  
  
She waited for them to decide what to do, and after awhile they got into each other's gundams and Zechs flew away.   
  
Heero, now in Wing Zero, turned to regard her and her gundam, then turning on his radio he said, "Let's go."   
  
Serena didn't wait for him. She started her engines and sped off as fast as she could get Moonshine to go. Along the way she battled the dolls in her path making quick business of it. They never saw exactly what hit them. She could see Heero behind her the whole time but she tried not to pay attention, she was so angry with him. With him in his right mind now she wasn't sympathetic for what he had done.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
later that night...  
  
---  
  
As the two pilots returned to the still intact secret hanger under the former Sanc Kingdom, they were greeted with many worried faces. The four girls welcomed Serena with relieved smiles and all hugged her. They all flooded her with questions on what had happened. She laughed at them and told them they had no reason to be worried about her. Besides, didn't they have any faith in her piloting skills?  
  
Quatre and Noin had noticed right away the huge gash in the back of Moonshine. Serena said it was just her being careless and it wasn't much to worry about. But she did ask if the old mechanic wouldn't fix it for her. The entire time Serena wouldn't make eye contact with Heero. She just couldn't face him with what he did. She knew he was under the control of the zero system when he attacked her. But, he then continued to fight Zechs, which in her eyes, no matter what their history was, was stupid and dangerous.   
  
"What's the news of Relena?" Serena asked concerned, trying to get her mind off the battle.  
  
"Well, after she surrendered, Dorothy escorted Miss Relena to Romefeller. We haven't heard from her since," Quatre informed her.  
  
"I'm sure she's ok," Serena thought out loud.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she is. She is much too respected by many people in the world, they wouldn't dare harm her," Noin agreed.  
  
As she finished her sentence the large TV screen in the control room of the hanger turned on revealing none other then Relena.  
  
The room went silent as she started to address the universe.  
  
"I am Relena Peacecraft. As you may all know by now, earlier today my country joined the ranks of the Romefeller foundation. I saw it best to join them so that now, as a whole nation, we can settle down and work for the peace and justice of all mankind. They have anointed me the Queen of the new Worlds Nation. As Queen, I will strive for an enlightened coexistence between Earth and the space colonies. Thank you."  
  
Long after Relena's face disappeared from the screen the room was silent. No one dared say anything because they were so surprised.   
  
Matako finally broke the silence, "So what does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know," Ami said, "It seems now that Romefeller has complete power, they wish to try and make a peaceful nation using Relena as a figure head to make people feel ok with it."  
  
"Or to make people think they're changed," Raye said.  
  
"That's what it seems like," Noin agreed.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Serena asked, feeling as if their existence as gundam pilots had just become pointless.   
  
"People of the space colonies aren't going to accept Relena as their leader," Heero said speaking mostly to Serena and Quatre.  
  
Quatre nodded getting the jest of what Heero was saying, "Then we go to outer space."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
That night all the fighters retired into the hangers. The girls all went into the taurus hanger while Quatre and Heero went into the hanger containing Wing Zero and Moonshine.  
  
Serena just couldn't sleep. The battle just kept on replaying in her head. The abuse of technology that turned her thought to be friend against her, and the stupid pride contest that could have lost him his life, was all she could think about.   
  
*What is it with men that make them so thick headed? Well, not all men,* she thought, thinking of Quatre in particular. She knew by the way he had looked at her that he knew something was up. When he saw Wing Zero come in shortly after Serena, he could obviously tell what it was. She knew he would ask Heero about it.  
  
*Ugrr!* She thought frustrated. *If only I could at least go and work on Moonshine, then I could at least get my head off this stupid, annoying, crappy stuff!*  
  
As she thought that she heard a small sound of the door opening from the other hanger. It was such a small sound that someone without her keen senses wouldn't have been able to hear it. She held very still, making sure that she had really heard it. She didn't move and kept her eyes partway open, so that she could see, but to anyone looking it looked like she was asleep.  
  
That was when she saw him. His figure lingered above her, watching her. She didn't dare move. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him.  
  
---  
  
Heero stood above the sleeping girl, just watching her sleep. Just the innocent look on her beautiful sleeping features made his heart wrench in pain.   
  
What had he done? How could he have lost control of himself like that? Even if she was capable of defending herself, even during his psychopathic rampage, he couldn't forgive himself for putting her in danger like that.   
  
*So innocent...* He saw a picture of her that day in the park. She looked so beautiful and angelic in her yellow sundress. So serious when she told them her views of war and peace, so passionate about her feelings. Then when she ran and played with her friends, hide and seek. He would watch her as she climbed up into a tree where no one could find her. She'd giggle adorably when the others would pass her, searching for her, until she jumped down on them after they had given up and sat down on underneath the tree, unsuspecting. Then he saw her picking flowers. How she would hold them up to her nose and inhale deeply the sweet fragrance. Then she had shyly handed one to...to him, giggling sweetly.  
  
*I'm sorry, Serena, Angel...* he said, wishing she could just hear him. *For you I will master the zero system.*  
  
---  
  
As she watched him walk quietly back into the other hanger, her heart was also wrenching. She had seen it in his dark, Prussian blue eyes. It was all she needed. All the anger she felt towards him fell away and shattered to the floor. For what she had seen there was...love?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Ok...was that too much romance? What do you guys think? Too sappy? Oh well, tough! :D Tell me if you want more or less of anything, I don't bite! I'll try to do what ever you want. I think it was the Valentines Day spirit all around me that made me write the last part...  
  
Oh! I want to thank Sailor Silver Moon! If it weren't for her you wouldn't be able to understand anything I wrote! She puts up with so much... :)  
  
Yes, well, until next time!  
  
Shi  



	8. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 7

Gundam Moonshine  
  
Chapter 7  
  
AN: Hey everybody! I wrote a special edition of this story, so if you really are interested on what's happening behind the scenes of Gundam Moonshine, between Quatre and Minako, I suggest you read it! It's in a different style and everything, I hope that isn't too annoying, (I know how it is when authors all of a sudden change their styles on you) but this story will still be in the same style and all. Ok! Make sure to check that out! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I know I'm horrible. :D  
  
Summary of last chapter in a nutshell: They all defended the Sanc Kingdom from Romefeller, but Relena surrendered. Relena became the 'leader' of the World Nation and they decided to go up to space.  
  
Summary of this chapter in a nutshell: they go back to space, stuff happens there  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In less then a week's time, Quatre, Serena, and friends were storming an old Oz spaceport to steal a space ship so that they could get into space.   
  
Heero had disappeared the night right after the Romefeller attack on the Sanc Kingdom. Serena had been hurt that he had left without inquiring for their help, but Quatre had said he probably had something he needed to take care of by himself. Quatre also said that the team couldn't wait for him to go to space.  
  
They were in a rush to get into space now, because not long after Relena had declared herself the Queen of the World Nation, a new group of rebels had shown up.   
  
They called themselves White Fang and they were supposed to be representing the colony's wish for independence from Earth. But, they were more then just your ordinary rebels. They had captured the Battleship Libra along with a rather large war ship called the Space Fortress Barge. At that point the gundam pilots had all looked at each other with knowing looks, signaling they were ready for the battle between earth and space that was sure to come.  
  
Much to their pleasant surprise, as our heroes and heroines were stealing the space shuttle, a few of Quatre's old friends, forty Arab fighters, showed up to give them a hand. They also had a gift that made Quatre very happy, Sandrock.   
  
Once on the shuttle everyone sat down in their seats and most of them took a nap or something to pass the time until they were in space, except for Serena. She just couldn't get over the fact that Heero had left. She swore that night she had seen something in his intense gaze that meant he cared for her, but why would he have left then? *I must just be dreaming to think a guy like him would like me. I have to focus on my mission to protect the innocent of the universe, not some guy who can take very good care of himself.* (I know what you're thinking... "Just put them together already, Shi!" Well, ;P)  
  
She turned her thoughts to the new threat. *These people just keep on lining up! I mean seriously, how many more people are going to show up and say they want to rule the world? There's probably a course on taking over the universe in college. Oh well, I guess it gives me something to do.* She continued to think of all she knew about this Quinze character. She knew he was the original founder of Operation Meteor, which was a bad thing. Now that he has entire control of a huge space ship capable of destroying a few planets, he was defiantly someone she considered a threat. Quinze never meant for the gundam pilots to act as they do. He wanted them to go around, heartless, destroying the innocent people of earth, just to free the colonies from their influence. Serena just wanted to yell at him that people are people, no matter where they lived, Earth or Space, they all deserve to live their lives. She just couldn't see why he could decide that the people of space deserved to live more than the people of Earth. *We're all the same!*  
  
After the shuttle stopped shaking, signaling they were out of Earth's gravitational pull, Serena took off her seatbelt and went into the control room, checking on her sleeping friends first. They were fine.  
  
In the control room Quatre and Noin were in a quiet discussion of where to go next. Serena took a seat next to the two and just listened to what they were saying.  
  
"We can't fight anyone with only two gundams and five taurus suits, not to mention one of the gundams isn't even space worthy," Noin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Very true, we need to locate Duo and Wufei as soon as possible, hopefully they'll join us against the two super forces," Quatre said.  
  
"I hope they will, I mean why wouldn't they?" Serena asked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Our group of heroes floated in space near a colony they had heard was being attacked by something.   
  
"Do you see anything?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, not a thing," Noin said, "I don't know what these people were talking about."  
  
"Well, he has to be here. The people in the colony described Shenlong to the nose!" Serena objected.  
  
"Maybe it was a trap," Makoto said quietly behind them.   
  
"No, I don't think so, the people of the colony seemed sure of it," Ami said.  
  
"Well, let's just keep on looking around...we haven't been around the entire colony as of yet," Rei said.  
  
"But it doesn't make since that we wouldn't have picked up his gundam on our radar so far," Minako said confusedly.  
  
"Mina's right, but maybe Shenlong can cloak itself from radars like Moonshine can," Quatre suggested.  
  
"Uh, maybe...but I think it might be the fact that the RADAR IS OFF RIGHT NOW!" Rei screamed as she noticed the red light on the radar screen wasn't on.  
  
"HA HA! Yeah! That must be the reason! Silly me!" Minako said putting her hand behind her head with a sweat drop on her forehead.   
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they watched the blond pilot reach over and turn on the radar. They all stopped laughing as they noticed the scene the screen portrayed.  
  
They looked up with a gasp as they saw, in view now, right in front of them, the Shenlong gundam.   
  
Minako nearly fell out of her seat with surprise of it being right in front of her. Quickly Quatre helped her up as he grabbed the radio next to him.   
  
"Wufei? Is that you, Wufei? It's me, Quatre," he said quickly, as the gundam had raised its light saber to attack their ship.  
  
The gundam froze its attack, to the relief of everyone in the ship. "What do you want?"  
  
Quatre sighed with relief, "Wufei, we need your help, we wish to stop White Fang and the World Nation from going too far, we can't do it without you."  
  
"No. I must fight alone," was the answer from the crackly radio.  
  
"Wufei, this is Serena," Serena said grabbing the radio out of Quatre's hand. "Please, we need your help, we have to stop the endless fight for power."  
  
"What would you know about it, you weak woman?" Wufei said harshly over the radio.  
  
"How rude, what a jerk!" Makoto said in the background.  
  
"Just get away from me now, otherwise I'll fight my way away from you!"  
  
With that the gundam turned and flew away.  
  
"Ok, that did not go well, now what do we do?" Noin asked the group.  
  
---  
  
Later that day they were passing another colony when they sensed trouble. On the radar they saw a large mobile suit being chased by many smaller ones. The chase was going on not too far from where they were so they went to investigate.   
  
Serena got into Moonshine, and Quatre got into one of the taurus suits since Sandrock wasn't ready to go into space. Everyone else stayed in the small space ship to back them up.  
  
"Do you think it could be Duo?" Serena asked Quatre as they sped towards the battle scene.  
  
"I hope so, who ever it is they need our help and may help us in return," Quatre said.  
  
With that thought in mind Serena sped up to help the unknown pilot out, Quatre couldn't keep up with her because of Moonshine's superior speed, but he wasn't concerned about her safety.  
  
Serena's face turned immediately into a mask of determination when the battle scene came into view. She knew the smaller suits were the ones that the new organization, White Fang used, and she knew the one running away was none other than the Deathscythe Hell. She couldn't miss that gundam anywhere; black and white with a rather large chest and a rather threatening looking weapon in its hand. She had a flash back of the first time she'd met Duo. They were running away from the OZ troops on the Lunar Base, and they had run into the scientists. Serena was forced to smile despite her concentration on the up coming enemies when she remembered the way he had hugged his gundams leg upon seeing it for the first time in awhile.  
  
Without any hesitation, Serena plunged right into the White Fang mobile dolls. She began ripping them apart.  
  
"Hey Duo," she said unemotionally, "thought you could use a hand."  
  
---  
  
The other gundam stopped and turned to regard the gundam tearing apart the mobile dolls.  
  
"Serena?" Duo questioned. He had thought about the last time she had helped Wufei and him escape the Lunar Base over and over again, and had come to the decision he had just imagined the entire part about the feminine gundam helping out. Obviously he had either been wrong or had been out in space way too long.  
  
*Well I guess I can't let her have all the glory,* he thought as he turned around and started fighting the thinning out of the forces. *I was waiting for a chance to have the advantage against fighting them, this one seems perfect, even if I am just imagining she's there. I mean come on! How is the little Serena helping me out?*  
  
He mercilessly attacked the dolls alongside the gundam he didn't believe was there. With its help he didn't know why he had thought the large battalion of dolls had seemed so threatening, in the first place.  
  
Not soon after they had begun fighting a taurus suit showed up on the scene, it too began helping the fight with the mobile dolls.   
  
"Hi Duo! It's been such a long time!" a familiar voice said over his radio.  
  
"Quatre! Man is it good to see you! Where have you been?" Duo asked happily.  
  
"I've been on earth with Heero and Serena, but we should talk about this later..." he said as he began shooting the dolls.  
  
"Right."  
  
Duo just had to face the fact that now that Quatre could also see Serena that she was really there. This was still hard for him to accept.  
  
---  
  
It didn't take the three gundam pilots long to get rid of the dolls. Once done Quatre and Serena invited Duo onto their ship. He agreed, happy for someplace to go.  
  
As Duo got out of his gundam in the small ship the others had led him to he was attacked by a slim figure in a white space suit.   
  
He was surprised to find himself like underneath the female pilot, and he almost went to defend himself, but then she saw who it was through the helmet and he hugged her back. Quatre laughed from below them outside of the gundam.  
  
"It's been so long, I was worried about you," Serena said as she got off him and helped him up.   
  
"Yeah, it has. Hey Quatre," Duo said getting over the want of the previous position they had just been in.  
  
"So, why is White Fang after you?" Quatre asked his friend.  
  
"They were upset I wouldn't join them and they tried to destroy me since I wasn't with them. They chased me off that colony," Duo informed. "Oh, and I completely had the entire situation under control without you guys helping me out."  
  
Serena and Quatre laughed at his comment causing him to burst out with an, "I did!"  
  
The two eventually stopped laughing when Duo's face turned from comical to angry. Serena and Quatre thought he was mad at them but then they saw he wasn't looking at them but behind them.   
  
Noin, Minako, Raye, Makoto, and Ami had just walked into the small hanger behind them.   
  
Serena could see he was about to pull a gun on them so she said quickly, "Duo, these are my friends, Minako, Raye, Makoto, and Ami. And I'm sure you've already heard of Miss Noin here. They're all helping us out against White Fang and the World Nation."  
  
Duo took one last threatening look at the group and then his face reverted into his smiling self. "It's nice to meet you all," he said looking them all over. They were all rather good looking, but his gaze held on one of them in particular. The one Serena had called Ami. She was so beautiful, and he must say he was a sucker for blue hair. The girl blushed adorably under his gaze and she looked down embarrassed.   
  
When he didn't look away she looked up at him again slowly, and her gaze held on his arm. As he was running away from the White Fang people on the colony he had cut his shoulder on one of the corners of a building. His shoulder was now bleeding through his spacesuit.   
  
All the girl's embarrassment fell away when she saw his shoulder and she walked forward and examined his scratch.   
  
"This looks pretty bad, follow me into the sick room and I'll take care of it right away for you. You should probably take off your spacesuit," Ami said oblivious to the rather large grin that had come across his face as he followed her out of the hanger.  
  
The four girls watched their friend go off in awe. They were surprised by her actions, never had they known her to flirt with a guy before, unless, she didn't know she was flirting with him...  
  
---  
  
Later that day once Duo had returned from the sick room, everyone had gathered into the control room to discuss what they were going to do. It was assumed the way that Duo was sticking around that he was now going to stay, though the reason he was staying they didn't know. They were just happy he was.  
  
Duo told him that he had seen Trowa, alive and well on the colony he was just on. Minako had glanced at Quatre to see his reaction to the news and was happy to see a joyous and relieved look on his face. She rapped her arm in his, showing him she was happy for him and shared his relief. He smiled down on her and wrapped his arm around her shyly.   
  
"The only problem is, he doesn't seem to remember anything about being a gundam pilot," Duo continued. "He didn't even recognize me."  
  
"I have to go see him," Quatre said determined. "Maybe I can talk to him and get him to remember...I was one of the last ones to see him before he lost his memory."  
  
"Well, good luck," Duo said. "There's this girl that won't even let you near him, she says she's his sister. She probably won't make it too easy for ya."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, another chapter done. I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this out...I just was confused about how everything went together and wasn't sure what I should write. Sorry if it's too confusing and doesn't go along well with GW. Oh well, tell me what you think, I don't mind constructive flames and everything. Maybe I can change it if too many people don't like the way it went?  
  
Anyway, I'll try and have the next chapter out soon!  
  
Shi  



	9. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 8

Gundam Moonshine   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shi  
  
AN: I'm so sorry everybody! I'll try and get these out faster! You've all probably forgotten what this story was about with how long it took me to get it out! Sorry to let you down.   
  
Summary of the last chapter in a nutshell: Duo showed up again!   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa stood in the tent waiting until it was his turn to take his place in the big top with his sister to do the knife throwing show.  
  
He had no wish to go there, no wish to be anywhere. It seemed his life was missing something...he couldn't remember what it was but he knew that this thing he was missing was something important. Now what was he? A clown? No, he cared for his sister but the circus was her thing. Whatever he was forgetting, it was what made who he was, and he just couldn't stand standing around here.  
  
Nothing had meaning to him. How could he live his life when he had no reason to want to live? He had no past, he couldn't remember any of it, and he couldn't see any future for himself. It was as if he was trapped and there was nothing he could do, not that he cared anyway.   
  
The circus animals were the only things that made him slightly happy, if you could call it happy...it was more as if it just calmed the fire inside him down slightly.   
  
His thoughts returned to a few days ago. A boy in a minister's outfit came to him and acted as if he knew him. Trowa had seriously never seen this guy in his life but a part of him deep inside was telling him that this person was a key figure in what he had once been.   
  
The guy called himself, Duo. The name had seemed familiar. Duo had been confused as to why Trowa hadn't recognized him, and what Trowa was doing at this circus when so much was going on. Trowa had asked him what was going on that concerned him but his sister had jumped in and had told the guy to go away.   
  
She made Trowa leave this man. Of course he had listened to his sister, his sister who had only loved him and taken care of him his entire known life; but it was that moment that the fire had been turned on inside of him making him restless with where he was and who he was.  
  
He heard the clapping from the last show and turned quietly to join his sister for the knife throwing act...just another thing to make the time go by.   
  
(depressing...)  
  
---  
  
"Oh, oh! Can we do this next? Oh! We have to do this! Come on people we're moving too slow!" the energetic Serena and Mina squealed, in awe of the circus around them. (Yes, even with her past 'Heeroness'(when she was raised with Dr. P she was the female copy of Heero until she lost her memory again) remembered, her past 'Usaginess' is still in her :P)  
  
Quatre sighed, trying to keep control of his usually undaunted patience. It had been like this non-stop since they had gotten there, "You guys have to remember why we are here! We have to see if Trowa is ok."  
  
The two girls stopped immediately. Minako never really knew Trowa, sure she had thought he was cute on the Lunar Base, but she had really never gotten to know him. She knew finding him and seeing he was ok was really important to Quatre, which made it important to her. ( :D )  
  
Serena wanted to find Trowa just as much; he had saved her life after all. Now she felt guilty that she had allowed herself to get distracted so easily. She walked staring at the ground for a while, until she thought of something.  
  
"Maybe we should split up? We could find him a lot faster that way, this is a huge place," she said to the group.   
  
Quatre smiled and relaxed slightly. "That's a great idea, Serena. How about Mina and I pair up and Rei and Serena?"  
  
"Sounds good," Minako said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Then we can contact each other with these communicator watches Ami made for us," Rei added.  
  
"That's good, let's go. We'll contact you as soon as we find something," Serena said as she started pulling Rei in one direction.  
  
The communicators Ami had made were really neat and very helpful. Serena was glad they had someone so smart to help them on their mission.   
  
Ami had decided to stay behind, with much persistence from Duo when he found out she was a mechanic, and help him fix his gundam. Lita had stayed behind, saying she wanted to cook something, but of course the girls knew it was to protect her friend from the gundam pilot. Lita had a tendency to be over protective.   
  
As Serena and Rei walked along they came near the animal cages. Serena said how sad it was that these adorable animals had to be locked up in such small cages. After thinking about it awhile she shrugged it off and continued on her search for Trowa.   
  
Rei stopped, however. She walked up to a large lions cage and looked at the large beast. The lion seemed to check her out curiously and slightly threateningly. Raye cautiously, yet showing know fear, stuck her hand into the cage palm down and fingers curled and held it up to the lion to inspect. The lion just as cautiously smelled the hand. When it realized the hand did not have food, nor was a threat it relaxed. Rei smiled and patted the lion on its wild mane.   
  
*You're just a big kitty, not any different than any other animal. You just want to be happy.*   
  
Rei's thoughts were interrupted by Serena calling her. Raye said goodbye to the kitty, turned, and walked toward her friend.  
  
"We can't get separated, Raye. This is a huge place!" Serena scolded.  
  
The tone in her friends voice made Rei laugh. It was usually her job to make Serena focus, not the other way around.   
  
She just couldn't help it though. As soon as she heard she was going to find Trowa she felt strange. When she had seen him on the Lunar Base, she had been amazed by his skill as a pilot. She had always felt strange vibes coming from him, as if he wasn't who he said he was, or he was hiding something. So, she hadn't been surprised to find out when Duo said Trowa was here that Trowa was a gundam pilot. That was what all the mystery was for.  
  
As Serena and Rei were walking along, Rei had an idea to use her psychic powers to locate him. She paused in the middle of the busy traffic of the circus and closed her eyes. She placed her palms together and raised them up calling upon the power of the all-knowing fire to help her find the missing gundam pilot.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes thinking nothing was happening, when she saw across the mass of people in the crowd, Trowa staring back at her. *It worked!* He was more then a fifty yards away, yet she could make out his proud, stiff figure.  
  
The two stood staring at each other for a few minutes until Serena came storming back to Rei.  
  
"I thought I told you not to stop like that without telling me first! I walked like a mile until I noticed you weren't behind me!!!!" Serena fumed. She stopped yelling at her friend when she noticed Rei's attention elsewhere.   
  
Serena's eyes grew wide when she saw what Rei was looking at. Without hesitating Serena pushed the button on her communicator watch and told Quatre and Mina they had found the needle.   
  
"That's great!" Quatre said in response. "We're near there now, we'll be right there. Don't let him leave."  
  
Serena pulled Rei out of her trance by yanking her over to Trowa.   
  
Serena didn't know how to react to him. Here was a man she considered one of her dearest friends, a man who had saved her life, that didn't remember who she was. She wanted to hug him and tell him how much she missed him, but she didn't want to scare him away.  
  
She shyly walked up to him and said, "Hello, Trowa... long time no see."  
  
---  
  
*Who is this person? I've seen her before...I've seen them both before...I know them!* Trowa inwardly kicked himself, *What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember who they are? They too are important, just like the minister boy.*  
  
---  
  
Serena and Rei were at a loss for words, and Trowa wasn't contributing much to the reunion. The three just stared at each other.   
  
Luckily, very soon Quatre and Minako came to the rescue of their uncomfortable situation.  
  
Noticing Quatre's signal, the three girls separated themselves from the two boys and watched from a distance.  
  
They could see Quatre speaking very earnestly to Trowa and Trowa looking as if he was very unsure and slightly in mental pain.   
  
No too soon after they had started talking an angry girl with a green outfit and a green feather sticking out of her curly, red hair, came up and demanded Quatre leave Trowa alone.  
  
Fearing the worse Serena, Minako, and Rei hurried back to the three arguing people, only for the girl to lead Trowa away.   
  
"It's hopeless! But I do think I got to him in some small way... I just didn't have enough time with him," Quatre said sadly as he watched them walk away.  
  
Rei also watched them walk away, but the look on her face was one of determination as she left her friends and ran toward Trowa.  
  
She ignored the red haired girls protests when she stood right in front of Trowa and said, "What you're looking for will soon be revealed, and you will find the meaning to your life you have lost."  
  
She stared into his strong, yet confused eyes a little bit longer, then nodded and ran back to join her friends.  
  
Trowa watched her go with regret, but was soon carefully led away by his doting sister.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls had led the depressed Quatre back to their carrier and were met with one more surprise.   
  
There were some new faces aboard the carrier, as well as a new ship right next to it. Duo had been contacted by one of his old friends, Howard. Howard had helped out Duo a few times in the past.  
  
Not only had Howard agreed to help the gundam pilots, and let them use his fully manned ship, Peacemillion, but he also agreed to upgrade Sandrock for a very happy Quatre.   
  
With this new force, the team now had a better chance against the White Fang Organization and World Nation.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa was having one of his more uneventful days where all he could do was sit around and think. Of course all his thoughts revolved around the people he had seen the day before.   
  
The young man, Quatre, had spoken so earnestly about how he was sorry about causing this to happen, and how they needed Trowa to help them fight. To help fight...fight... it seemed so right to Trowa. It was the only thing that had felt right for him in such a long time.   
  
*Maybe that's what I've been missing...*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a large crash coming from the main tent. He jumped immediately to his feet and ran to investigate the crash. He heard screams and saw people running out of the tent. Even the Fritz, the strongest man in the world, was running for his life.   
  
Trowa immediately ran to where he saw his sister huddling with the ringmaster underneath a giant mobile suit. He took her in his arms and prepared to protect her with his life.   
  
"ALL CIRCUS EMPLOYEES ARE TO MEET IN THE CENTER OF THE COLONY IMMEDIATELY!" A man's voice came over the loud speaker from the Romefeller mobile suit.  
  
"We have a right to live our lives!" Catherine yelled up to them.   
  
Trowa calmed her down and did what the big machine told them to do. Once the few mobile suits had gathered everyone from the colony into the middle, they told the people that it was only for their own protection that they were seizing the colony.  
  
Catherine was outraged. She yelled at the guards that they should leave the people alone. She walked right up to one of their faces and yelled at them. The army man looked from her to his friend then raised his rifle. The ringmaster jumped in front of him as the guard threw his rifle towards her. The force of the blow caused him to fall to the floor. Trowa's sister screamed and reached down to help him up.   
  
Trowa had had about enough of this. He took one look into her eyes and knew what he had to do. Stealthily, he ran to one of the mobile suits one of the guards had vacated. He jumped in and turned it on. He didn't remember ever flying a mobile suit before but he knew exactly what to do. As he pulled the suit out of where it was parked he saw all the little people scurrying below him. The guards were running into the rest of the mobile suits to stop him.   
  
Trowa took one last look at the only people who were not running but looking up at him. It was his sister and the ringmaster. They weren't trying to stop him but were looking at him with all the confidence in the world, as if telling him to end the madness.  
  
That was all he needed to send him into action. He sped the mobile suit away from all the people, causing the rest of the enemy mobiles to chase after him. Once he was far enough away he made quick business of the closest three behind him. Then he led the rest out of the colony out to space.  
  
He had planned to destroy them once he had gotten them safely away from the colony but he didn't expect help. As he was fighting them off three huge mobile suits came and started to help him. One was black and white with a huge ax type weapon in its hand, which chopped through the enemy mobile suits without any problem at all.  
  
The second was a smaller mobile suit that had a huge scepter in its hand. It was blue red and white. Then the last was black and white, but less white then the others.   
  
All of these Trowa knew he should know. He knew they were important. What were they? *Gundams...*  
  
With the three gundams and Trowa fighting, the enemy mobile dolls were quickly gone.   
  
"Trowa, it's nice to have you back," the voice of Quatre said over Trowa's radio.   
  
"Yeah man, great to see you again," Duo's voice said.  
  
"Lets get back to Peacemillion," a girls voice said.   
  
Trowa recognized the girl's voice but something deep inside him told him that this was not the role it should have. (cause he didn't know Serena was a pilot before he lost his memory.  
  
Trowa automatically followed the three gundams back to a huge space ship where they docked. He had found the place where he belonged.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I figured out how to get rid of writers bock! You just read the entire story over again and it goes away!!! I forgot just how long this story was... :P  
  
Shi  
  
Review here ---  



	10. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 9

Gundam Moonshine   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Shi  
  
AN: Hello. I know, I know. It's taken me forever to get this out. I've been busy. What a wonderful excuse, ne? Ok to explain this chapter...I forgot a lot of the way things happen in GW so it won't go too well with the story, and I wanted to get on to the end...not because I don't enjoy writing this, but because I've had a killer ending in mind since I started writing this and I can't seem to concentrate on details because I want to do the end so much. ;P  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own GW or SM. :(  
  
Summery of last chapter in a nutshell: I'm sure you all forgot because its been so long but: Trowa's back! Whoa...I'm sort of forgetting what happened myself...that has to show lack of commitment...look at me I'm rambling.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was overjoyed to have Trowa back. Unfortunately, he didn't remember his past as a gundam pilot, but strangely, he did remember how to fly. He knew how to fly very well.  
  
The four gundam pilots fought many space battles against the likes of White Fang And OZ. With Zechs Marquise as their leader and Libra as their weapon, White Fang was getting stronger by the day. They weren't the only ones getting stronger however; Serena and her friends were becoming better pilots too.   
  
But, no matter how good she got and how close she came to all the other pilots, she couldn't get rid of the feeling of emptiness she'd had since she'd left earth. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew she was lonely because of Heero. Why had he left? What was he doing now? Was he thinking about her? Would he ever come back? These were the questions that plagued her mind, but most of all she wondered: Why did she care so much?  
  
She tried everything to get her mind off of him. She tried helping Howard soup up Moonshine, she tried fighting the other pilots, she tried talking girl talk with her friends...she tried almost everything but all she could think of was Heero.   
  
When he did return she almost wished he didn't.  
  
---  
  
The four gundam pilots as well as the four girls had just gotten out of a mini battle with Romefeller, and frankly, they were exhausted. The others were flopped out in the lounge of Peacemillion nearly asleep, while Serena, who was too restless to relax, went to the hanger to work on Moonshine.   
  
She was really disappointed with how she had fought. She had made two too many mistakes...and they were stupid mistakes too, nothing a gundam pilot should be worried about.   
  
*What would Heero think if he saw what a sloppy job I did today? Oh! Serena! Worrying about such stupid things isn't going to help you get any better; this is a war you're fighting! In order to be victorious you need to stop letting stupid things get to you...*  
  
The stupid things that were getting to her were that some of the suits today they fought against were manned suits. Now that Treize had taken over Romefeller again in place of Relena, the use of mobile dolls was down by Romefeller. No matter how much she talked herself into it, she couldn't destroy the manned suits. She just destroyed the weapons, or hit the suits so they couldn't move...not what a gundam pilot should do. A gundam pilot should over look those little things with the bigger goal in mind...but to Serena those weren't little things, no matter how much she tried she couldn't over look a human life.  
  
*Heero wouldn't let me fight. He said I was too weak. Am I...because, I value human life? Those people are no different then the ones we are fighting for, except they're on the opposite side.*  
  
Serena shrugged the matter off for the time being, she was getting a headache thinking so much anyway. She finished patching up a few scratches and scrapes on Moonshine, gave her gundam an affectionate pat, and then started to make her way towards her room.   
  
As she walked past the control room of Peacemillion, she heard excited voices speaking rather loudly. Fearing the worst she ran into the room to find out what was happening.  
  
Then clearly over the radio all her friends were piled around, she heard his voice.  
  
"We'll dock right away then," he said calmly sending shivers down Serena's spine.   
  
*What am I going to do?* she wondered ashamed.  
---  
  
So Heero was back. He had brought with him Sally Po and Heavy Arms, Trowa's gundam. Howard had talked eagerly with a confused Trowa about how he was going to fix it up so it would be fit for space. Trowa couldn't remember ever being to Earth, which still made everyone sad.   
  
Heero hadn't spoken one word to Serena. When they had docked on Peacemillion, he walked right past her without even looking at her. The cold treatment she was receiving bothered her more then she let on. She didn't want him to see it affected her any. Still it made her wake up to the fact that she had been worried about him for the past month or so and he hadn't even thought about her. He was probably still hung on Relena. That hurt her more than words.  
  
A few days after he had come back Serena was once again fixing Moonshine. Howard and her had made a new secret weapon and she wanted to get it finished as soon as possible, plus she was trying to stay away from Heero. She had gotten a few subtle hints whenever she tried to talk to him that he wasn't interested in talking to her back.   
  
As she was engrossed in fixing her gundam, she didn't hear the footsteps of the person coming up behind her.  
  
"Serena."  
  
Serena was so startled that she jumped up and hit her head on the door to the back of her gundam.   
  
"Ouch!" She said grabbing the bump that was already forming on her head. She turned to regard the person addressing her. It was Heero.  
  
She looked at him but she didn't say anything, nor did she let on that she was intimidated; she just acted as if she didn't care. He stood there looking at her with an expressionless look in his eyes.   
  
*Why doesn't he just say something? I'm not going to let him win! I can stand up to a staring contest any day! Usually at least... I normally just start laughing but this time I won't!*  
  
Without any warning, Heero reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. The action surprised her to say the least, but she held her cool. His touch sent a shiver down her entire body. *How does he do that?*  
  
"Things are going to get rough," he said calmly, "are you sure you have what it takes?"  
  
Serena silently stared at him without saying anything, not moving. Just as he was moving his hand away she grabbed it. "I wouldn't miss it for anything!" she said firmly, fully aware she hadn't completely answered his question.  
  
He nodded, "Good. We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
Serena wasn't expecting this. She stared at him with her mouth open. Suddenly she lost her composure and hugged him wildly.   
  
"You won't regret this!" she giggled with glee. "I'll show--"  
  
::RING RING::  
  
A loud siren and a red flashing light cut off Serena. "Hey everyone," Howard's voice said over the loud speaker, "Our friend is trying his luck with Libra and I don't think he has a chance in hell! Why don't we go give him a hand?"  
  
Serena immediately dropped her hands from around Heero's neck. She forgot about him as she closed the compartment to Moonshine and floated up to the cockpit, putting on her helmet at the same time. She didn't even notice the look of surprise on the face of the boy she had just jumped on. Quickly, he shook off the feeling and floated to Wing Zero as the other pilots started flooding into the hanger.  
  
Wufei, blind with rage from the destruction of his home colony, appeared suicidal in his manner of single handedly attacking Libra.   
  
"He's gone nuts!" Duo said as they all pulled their mobile suits out of the hanger.  
  
"Yes, we must make it clear that we're here to help him," Quatre insisted.  
  
The five gundams, and four other mobile suites flew to aid the already out numbered Shenlong gundam.   
  
---  
  
So now Wufei joined the party as well. After the other gundam pilots had convinced him to come back to Peacemillion to repair his gundam, Heero had wisely allowed Wufei to use Wing Zero in another battle. The use of the gundam's zero program helped set his confused sole at rest. He found it best to stick around Peacemillion and help them out for a while. Of course, Makoto would claim it was her cooking that got him to stay.   
  
What more, Trowa, having flown Heavy Arms again, remembered everything, much to the relief to all his friends.  
  
On Wufei's first night, when they were all having dinner to celebrate Trowa's memory being back and Wufei's joint them, Makoto had gotten Wufei into a huge fight over one of his favorite subjects: weak woman. Serena and the other people in the room had all been trying to get Makoto to shut her big mouth and not get him so angry that he left, but he actually seemed to be enjoying himself fighting with her. Go figure.  
  
With all the battles that had been going on lately Serena felt like she hadn't gotten any rest. She was going insane waiting near Libra for Zechs to make his move. Not only that, the cannon gave her the creeps.   
  
As Serena looked out the small window of her room at Libra contemplating these things later that night, she saw a flash of light shooting out of the huge space fortress. She woke out of her stupor and tried to concentrate on what was going on.   
  
*Are they going to attack us?* she wondered.  
  
There had been a few mobile doll battles between them since they had been anchored so close.   
  
*No...it's only a small carrier...It sure is going fast for such a small thing...What's going on?*  
  
As Serena watched the little carrier flee from the huge fortress, she saw mobile dolls chase after it. They fired at the carrier that it now appeared was fleeing to Peacemillion.   
  
*They'll never make it!* She thought anxiously as she saw some of the attacks by the dolls hit their marks.  
  
As Serena sat, staring horrified at the scene she had a vision of her friend, Setsuna. The one who had raised her, and trained her to save the world.   
  
"Oh no, Setsuna, I'm coming!" Serena said as she bolted out of her vision and ran full speed towards the mobile suit hanger. She didn't even stop when she ran point blank into Duo and Heero. She just got back up and started running. *I have to make it on time...*  
  
The two boys looked at each other and got up hurriedly to follow her.  
  
Before she could think she was in her gundam speeding towards the carrier that was in danger. Close behind her was Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell.  
  
"Serena what are you doing? Are you nuts?" Duo inquired over their radio.  
  
"I have to help them!" was her hurried answer.   
  
"Ok..." Duo said as he and his gundam hurried to keep up with the smaller, faster gundam.  
  
"You're going to fast, you can't handle that kind of pressure," Heero said calmly to her, as he too was being left in her dust.  
  
"I may be too late!"  
  
As Serena finally reached where the fight was going on she saw that the carrier wouldn't last much longer. With out hesitating she plunged her scepter into one of the mobile dolls following and shooting at the tiny carrier. She raised her scepter and did a half Moon Scepter Spiral Beam Attack and disposed of many of the dolls behind the carrier.   
  
With their new target, more dolls flooded from the gates of Libra, intent on getting the Gundam. But nothing could stop her defense of the carrier.  
  
Duo and Heero fought along side her. "She's like a machine!" Duo said amazed as he watched her fight.  
  
"She can't handle this, there are too many of them," Heero thought out loud.  
  
"Serena stop," Duo yelled, "The carrier is almost to Peacemillion. Stop before it's too late!"  
  
Serena saw what they were yelling to her was true; the carrier was almost to the safety of Peacemillion. "Alright I'm coming," Serena panted, "you lead the way."   
  
Heero waited to make sure she had turned around before he himself made his getaway. Duo did the same. They took off when they saw her coming, but as she was turning she had an idea.  
  
*My new weapon! It could help get rid of many of these enemies!* She thought as she remembered the new weapon Howard had helped her add on to Moonshine.  
  
Despite her exhaustion, Serena turned back towards to the dolls. *Heero would do this if he had the same weapon...*  
  
---  
  
"What's she thinking, man?" Howard asked nearly pulling his hair out.   
  
The rest of the team had only just noticed what was going on. They had all been resting when Serena, Duo, and Heero had gone out to save the carrier. Mina and Lita had been in charge of monitoring Libra's activities and had fallen asleep. By the time the trio had made it to the carrier they woke up and sounded the alarm...much too late send more help.   
  
So, everyone was crowed around the huge window of the control room watching the scene outside.  
  
"What do you mean? What is she doing?" Sally Po asked confused.  
  
"Her and I were working on a new weapon for Moonshine but...it's not finished yet... It may be operational but I don't know if the gundam is ready to handle all the energy it takes."  
  
"Oh no!" The four girls said putting their hands over face in worried expressions.   
  
"Stupid!" Wufei said.  
  
"Serena wouldn't do it if she didn't think Moonshine could handle it..." Quatre said trying to bring hope to the situation.  
  
"Moonshine may be able to, but I'm not sure about her...she's already used a lot of energy on the battle.  
  
As he said this, a white light so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes, emitted from Moonshine.   
  
"Did she detonate?!?" Raye cried.  
  
"No! Look I see her!" Ami screamed, with relief evident in her voice.  
  
As the smoke of battle cleared, Moonshine could be seen with two huge, feathery wings flowing from its back. And behind the gundam was Libra...but nothing else, all the mobile dolls were space dust.  
  
---  
  
"Damn!" Duo said as the white light nearly blinded him.   
  
"What is that?" Heero asked covering his eyes.  
  
As the light went away they too saw Moonshine, equipped with wings.   
  
"Hey! Where'd she get wings? I thought only Zero had wings." Duo said stunned by the beauty of the wings. They were different from Heero's gundams wings, but wings nonetheless. "Did they destroy all those dolls?"  
  
Heero let out a breath in a huff. *Wings fit her better, Angel...* He snapped himself out of his thoughts and said over the radio: "Are you ok?"  
  
Without answering, Moonshine turned toward Peacemillion and bolted towards it.  
  
"I guess so..." Duo said as he made his way back as well.  
  
When they docked in the hanger everyone was waiting eagerly. Duo and Heero got out of their gundams first and hurried over to where everyone else was, below Moonshine.  
  
The gundam appeared in excellent shape for the beating it had given. And, as the door opened they were surprised to see Serena in apparently perfect shape hop out.   
  
"Are you ok, Serena?" Lita asked concerned.  
  
"I'm A-OK," Serena said sort of tipsy like, as she toppled over to the floor.  
  
Heero was the first at her side to inspect her. "She just fainted, she's ok." Everyone was relieved.  
  
"She shouldn't have used that attack, it wasn't completely ready yet," Howard said in an 'I told you so' tone of voice.  
  
"That's the way our princess is," a deep voice said from behind them.  
  
The group around Moonshine turned around to face the forgotten trio that had been on the carrier Serena had been so intent on saving. They didn't see the elbow the tall blond received from the beautiful, wavy aquamarine haired girl as the blond had his arm affectionately around her waist.  
  
"Err...Serena's always been like that," the tall sandy haired man corrected.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked suspiciously.   
  
Setsuna stepped forward. "Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier but you all seemed busy... My name is Setsuna. I helped raise Serena and I also helped build Moonshine. These are my friends Haruka and Michriu."  
  
They all gave a small bow. "We have some information you may find interesting," Michriu said holding out a small disk.  
  
"It's the information from Libra's main computer. It has all you need to know to defeat it."  
  
Howard greedily reached for the disc and it was obvious he wanted to go and examine it right away.   
  
"One more thing," Haruka said, "Relena Peacecraft is on Libra." Haruka narrowed her eyes at Heero.  
  
"We have to go help her," the now not- unconscious Serena said as she tried to get up, but failed.  
  
"You're too weak," Heero said, "I'll go."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gomen everyone. This is just horrible, how long I took. I've already started on the last chapter, it'll be really long and there will probably be an epilogue...which I guess I the same as two more chapters but you get what I mean, right? I'll try my hardest to get it out soon! Ja!  
  



	11. Gundam Moonshine - Chapter 10

Gundam Moonshine  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~Shi~  
  
AN: That was a long wait. I'm glad you're here! I hope you see this since I posted it on Monday...Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't look at me, i don't own SM or GW  
  
A Summary of last chapter in a nutshell: Serena goes to rescue Setsuna, Haruka, and Michriu, and uses a brand new weapon. Setsuna brought them valuable information about Libra, as well as news that Relena Peacecraft was on board it. Heero goes to save her, and Serena is weakened by her new weapon  
  
Key:  
~~ ~~ Dream  
* * Thought  
:: :: Action  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::tap tap::  
  
"Are you awake, Serena?" Howard asked from outside the small sick room.  
  
"Err, yes! Come in," Serena said trying to gather up the energy to sit up in bed.  
  
"Oh don't get up on my account," Howard said as he stepped in the room, "I just came to tell you that I was able to fix all the kinks on Moonshine. The wing attack should be fully functional now."  
  
"Thank you. That's good to hear... Now if only I could get out of this bed I could help out again!"  
  
"Don't try and rush anything! You need to get better, Serena. I can understand why you did what you did, but I think it was a little irrational. You have to take care of yourself, there was no reason why you had to put yourself at risk for that small battle."  
  
Serena nodded, she had thought about that a lot in the past twenty-four hours. She couldn't think of any reasonable explanation for why she had been so blinded by the need for victory and Heero's approval that she had acted so rash. Heero and Duo had been so close to her, something could have happened to them...that thought killed her.  
  
"Don't worry about it anymore," Howard said sensing her mood, "nothing will go wrong next time."  
  
"Yeah," Serena nodded again, seemingly lost in her thoughts.  
  
Howard figured he should leave her alone so he said goodbye and started backing out of the room.  
  
"Wait," Serena said. When Howard stopped backing out and looked at her questioningly she said, "Have you had any news from Heero?"  
  
"No," Howard said carefully, not wanting to cause her any worry, "but it's still early."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get some rest," Howard said as he closed the door, leaving Serena alone again.  
  
Serena sighed. All she had done once she had woken up that day was be visited by nearly all her friends, even Wufei came to see her, though she suspected Makoto had something to do with it.   
  
She'd fallen into a deep sleep once Heero said he was leaving to go to Libra. She wasn't too worried about him going to see Relena, she just hoped they made it out alright. Something in the way he told her she couldn't go seemed as if he almost respected her for doing what she did. That was the part that bothered her, not that he respected her, but that he respected her for the destruction she'd caused (if that makes any since). That wasn't the kind of respect she wanted at all.  
  
*I just have to get better. There is a battle coming up soon and I have to be there to protect my friends and all the innocent people of the universe. Her whole body seemed to ache when she thought about fighting and causing more destruction. Her body was refusing to allow her to fight, it was as if it knew something she didn't. Soon, she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity floated in a white, misty void. She felt warm, safe and happy. She closed her eyes and marveled in the peacefulness of this place she was in.   
  
She felt that she wasn't alone and she knew she loved the presence with her.  
  
"You have forgotten who you are, you have forgotten me," a loving, yet sad voice said.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes with surprise, not that the presence had spoken but at what it said. "I am sorry! I did not mean to!" Serena said turning to face the silver haired figure of Queen Serenity who was floating at an angle next to her in the void.  
  
The beautiful queen smiled sadly, "It is ok my daughter, everyone is entitled to a little bit of selfishness now and again." Then the queen looked her in the eye and lost all traces of her sadness and turned serious, "You made a decision, but now you must remember who you really are. You are being blinded by the teachings of the heartless warrior. You know that it is not your nature, which is why you are so sick...you must find your true nature. You will be faced with many battles but you cannot win them by fighting the way you have been. The only way is to look inside yourself."  
  
"What does that mean? Mother, please! How do I save people without fighting? I have forgotten it all, I can not remember what I am suppose to be, and I do not want to forget you! I do not want to forget! Please tell me what I must do!"  
  
"For love and for justice, forget the warriors pride-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The queen's voice faded as Serena woke up. "For love and for justice?" she repeated covering her wet forehead with her hand. "Forget the warriors pride..."  
  
"That must have been some dream," a deep voice said from beside her.  
  
Serena turned, startled to the girl sitting next to her. "Haruka, right? You startled me, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Haruka stood up from the chair she was sitting in, her face took on a firm set as she said, "I admire how strong you are, I believe it's a good quality for soldiers to have, but as much as I hate to say it, it isn't you."  
  
Serena looked at Haruka in surprise. *How does she know so much about me?* she thought, but she looked down in shame, "I know, I've felt it too...I just don't know how to find myself."  
  
Haruka smiled, "I've always had faith in you Prin...ah...Serena!" She said putting her hand behind her back with a sweat drop on her forehead.  
  
Serena looked at her even more confused.  
  
"If you keep this up, Haruka, you'll end up making her more confused then she is now," Michiru said from the doorway in an accusing, yet humorous manner.  
  
Haruka got up, forgetting about Serena sitting in the bed next to her. She linked arms with Michiru and walked out of the sick room leaving Serena all alone and confused as ever.  
  
"I was only trying to help," Haruka said pouting her lip in mock hurt. "How are we supposed to protect her if she goes out acting all suicidal?"  
  
"She'll find herself, you know that," Michiru said taking on a soft tone again. "I'm just glad we found her after all these years..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
---  
  
After she had woken up from the dream with her mother, Serena found herself in full strength, almost as if she had never been so weak she couldn't hold her head up. She didn't forget the dream, however. Serena knew it was her mother, but it didn't fit in with what she'd remembered from her past...could there be something else she was missing? Something Haruka and Michiru had to do with? They were opening a whole new life she never knew.  
  
----------------  
  
  
Later that day, while Serena and the others were playing cards and chatting to pass time, Heero returned with Relena. Serena tried to read his face and see if anything had gone on between them, but found Heero impossible to read and Relena only looking sad. Serena found out she looked so sad because she had not been able make her brother Zechs understand her.   
  
Serena had embraced her warmly upon seeing her again, and remarked that her friend had been up to so much since the last time they had been together. (With Relena being queen and all.)  
  
Heero and Relena didn't even have time to settle in. Not too long after they had reached Peacemillion, the huge control room screen lighted up with an intergalactic message.  
  
A silence fell over the entire galaxy when the face of Zechs Marques, leader of the well-known terrorist group, White Fang, came on the screen.   
  
The look in his almost animal eyes caused a shiver among all that looked upon his face as he spoke to the galaxy. "As leader of the White Fang organization, I come before you all in behalf of the people of the colonies. For too long the colonies have been ruled by the likes of the people of earth, and enough is enough. After I declared the colonies independent the people of earth continued to ignore my threats and I have no choice but to declare war between the colonies and the earth. I repeat the colonies are at war with the earth. Thank you."  
  
Long after the screen had turned off, the team on Peacmillion was silent. "This is not what the people of the colonies want!" Makoto jumped up enraged.   
  
"The colonies don't want war with the Earth," Raye agreed.  
  
"It's White Fang that wants the fight with the Earth, not the colonies. I just hope that when the battle begins it's not the colonies that suffer for White Fangs rash actions," Quatre said solemnly.   
  
"This is all Quintz's doing, I think he has taken his grudge with the earth too far, he's including too many lives in this fight," Setsuna said sadly.  
  
"No, I think Zechs has just gone wacko and Quintz has no control over him," Duo said. After he had said it he immediately regretted it with an elbow from Ami. "Uh, sorry Relena, I wasn't thinking-"  
  
"It's ok," Relena said sadly, "My brother is going too far, we couldn't talk any sense into him...I..." Relena couldn't finish her sentence, she was too strong to cry but no words would come to her. Serena who was sitting besides her hugged her to try to comfort her.  
  
Trying to get everything back on topic, and ignoring everyone's weakness, Wufei said, "Treize, I'm sure, is on his way to battle Zechs, neither the Earth, nor the White Fang will give up without a fight."  
  
"Do you think Treize will be rash enough to attack Libra with its cannon?" Trowa asked. "We ourselves have seen that it is not a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"Then perhaps they'll attack a colony," Haruka stated with full support from Michiru.   
  
"We can't let that happen," Noin said determined. "Look around at all these great warriors we have in here. Together we can make a difference in this war, we have to protect the colonies."  
  
"But, we're not on the same side as White Fang," Sally Po assured.  
  
"Right," Noin agreed, "we protect the Earth too.  
  
-----------  
  
"Serena! It's time!" Raye said running into Serena's room, scaring the living daylights out of her. "Libra has turned its cannon on one of the colonies that has rejected the ways of White Fang!"   
  
Serena jumped out of bed, over the initial shock of being so rudely awakened. The announcement had only happened four hours ago and White Fang was already attacking. All she'd wanted was a few hours of meditation in her room to figure out what she was going to do about her dream, and she'd fallen asleep. She quickly followed Raye to the hanger where the other pilots were waiting.  
  
Serena looked at all her friends that were there, that counted on her. Raye, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Noin were all ready for battle. Serena also noticed with surprise that Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were also suited up for battle, she hadn't know that they were going to help in the fight.  
  
Sally Po and Howard walked into the room and started telling them what they needed to know to fight. "We know that this colony has denied to follow White Fangs lead by declaring it apart of the foundation as well as at war with earth. They have said they wish for peace only with earth. We believe that this is why White Fang is attacking. And, remember, Libra's cannon has a bug in it; it cannot fire twice in a row. Use this information to your advantage.  
  
Without anymore said the pilots jumped into their mobile suits and went out to space determined to end this thing here. As they were heading towards Libra they weren't surprised to see thousands of mobile dolls shoot out of Libra to meet them. But, not only were they meeting the gundam pilots and friends, from the opposite side of the colony came another army of manned mobile suits. Treize.   
  
"I wish to fight a duel with Zechs Marques, and end this war with as little blood shed as possible," Treize said appearing on everyone's video screens in the area.  
  
Serena held her breath, praying that it would be that easy, she didn't want to spill any blood. After a few minutes though, Zechs answer was apparent when his army of mobile dolls started to attack.  
  
"Darn!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Serena, you and your friends stay and fight off the dolls, help the rest of us get to Libra so we can destroy the cannon," Quatre said.  
  
"Got it," Serena said trying to hide the sickness consuming her body from the thought of battle.  
  
"I'll take Treize," Wufei said in a manner demanding compliance. Nobody denied him his wishes.  
  
As Serena forced herself to destroy a few dolls so the rest of the gundam pilots could have a clear route to Libra, her thoughts were racing and her mind was feverish. *I don't know if I can hold out this entire time...But I can't let my friends down, I have to save this colony!* Each time she struck another mobile suit, her body ached with more pain.  
  
"The cannon is preparing to fire! Get out of the way, fast!" Duo yelled to his fellow gundam pilots.   
  
Serena froze in place and stared terrified at the cannon, she could see it preparing to fire and that the gundams were in its path. "Hurry!" she screamed as she saw the yellow energy being shot out of the cannon. Without any time to spare they dodged out of the way as the gigantic energy blast rushed toward the colony. Serena closed her eyes with a cry escaping her lips, all those innocent people in the colony had to die, and there was nothing she could do! She felt the pain, more than from just sorrow.  
  
She heard gasps over her radio coming from her friends in the colored taruses. Serena opened her eyes in terror as she say that the cannon missed the colony all together and exploded into earth.  
  
*No!* Serena thought her eyes wide and her body in even more pain. *This can't be!* She thought of all the people of earth and how they were injured. *The earth may not last another blow,* she thought wide eyed.  
  
By now Treize and his army had attacked the White Fang mobile dolls with full force; Wufei was no doubt seeking out Treize to have his duel. Noin was nowhere to be seen.  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were most likely infiltrating and attacking Libra. All Serena could do was sit there, watching the explosions all around her. Watch as her friends fought around her; Raye, Minako, Ami, Mokoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna all fought to protect her.   
  
She looked on with relief, for before Libra could fire it's second attack on earth, an explosion erupted from deep within it. Still in pain with an unknown source Serena was glad the earth was safe. But, her happy tidings didn't last for long as she saw that Libra itself was plummeting toward the earth.  
  
"No!" she screamed.  
  
"Serena why aren't you fighting?" Raye said as her red tarause suit smashed into a mobile doll next to Serena.   
  
"Thanks," Serena said numbly, referring to her friend saving her, "I...I can't really explain...I don't know-"  
  
Before Serena could finish her sentence a mobile doll shot Reye's Taurus and it blew up in a huge, bright explosion.   
  
"No!" Serena cried with tears falling down her face. She saw Raye's body floating lifelessly, perhaps just unconsciously, in her space suit. "Raye..." Serena felt so sick she almost fainted in her seat. *Raye, No!*  
  
"Pull yourself together, little bunny," Haruka said hurriedly over her radio.  
  
"Serena, we need you to be strong," Minako said with a sob over her radio.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto said with emotion apparent in her voice, "Raye would want you to go on, remember what you're fighting for!"  
  
Serena attempted once again to put her hands to the controls of Moonshine, with a glance to earth and the huge space fortress moving ever more faster toward it.  
  
"I'll try," she said trying to control herself and ignore the pain. As she said that, two more explosions erupted near her, the yellow and green tauruses were no longer there. Serena called out her friends' names again. Nearly falling out of her seat, eyes watering in pain and sadness. "No!"  
  
In her state, Serena didn't notice the mobile suit right in front of her that was pointing it's huge cannon at her. It prepared to fire and just in time a blue tauruses jumped right in front of her and took the blow; it too exploded.   
  
"Nooo!" Serena cried almost in hysterics, "Ami, Makoto, Reye, Minakoooo! It's all my fault, I never should have gotten you into this..."  
  
"They were here because they wanted to, they believed in you and your ability to reach your goal. You must go on," Michiru urged kindly.  
  
"Yeah, don't give up on us Princess, the fight isn't over yet," Haruka assured over the radio, putting emphasis on 'Princess.'  
  
"I know you have it in you, Princess," Setsuna said.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean? Princess?" Serena asked between sobs. She closed her eyes as her mind returned back to her dream. That lady, her mother, was a Queen. Which meant she was a princess, is a princess?   
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and in front of her, seeming to fill her entire window, was the moon, full and golden. Tears flowed down her face as she remembered her life on the moon. She felt her body remembering the ways of the Lunarians and the way of her mother. A crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead for the first time in over a few thousand years and she remembered.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I swore to protect this universe with love and justice." As she spoke the symbol on her forehead grew brighter and brighter. She spun her gundam around to face the huge flaming mass that had once been Libra, which was shooting closer and closer to earth. "Heero..." She could feel that he would save the earth and she believed he would.   
  
She turned her gundam back to the battlefield, which she was in the middle of. Treize was dead she could just feel it. And what was the reason? There were more still out there, fighting for their lives all of them; it didn't have to be that way. And, her friends; they were gone, yet she could feel them with her, urging her save them, save their universe.   
  
Moonshine opened the hatch and Serena floated out, her spacesuit truing into a long, beautiful, white, flowing gown. Her hair was in two buns, both with rivers of long, golden hair flowing from them. The silver imperial crystal, Ginzuishou, floated from Moonshine to Princess Serenity as she whispered, : "Remember, love. Stop the fighting, too much blood has been shed, none of us want this."  
  
As she said this, a white glow filled the darkness of space and enveloped everything. The mobile dolls grew dark, no longer running; solders of the manned suits opened the hatches of their suits and floated into space, into the warm, white light. One by one, they disappeared as Princess Serenity teleported them to the nearest colony for safety.   
  
---  
  
"There is no way we can stop it, it's too huge and our weapons are too weak," Duo said in defeat, referring to the hunk of Libra falling toward earth.  
  
"We have to try, do as much as we can," Trowa said determined.  
  
"Right," Quatre said. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo all attack the falling hunk of Libra using all they have but hardly make a dent, and it is moving closer and closer to earth's gravitational pull.  
  
They almost gave up when they heard the voice of their friend over the radio. "Hey guys, thought you might need this," Wufei said as he pulled his gundam near Wing Zero.   
  
"That's Wing Zero's buster rifle!" Quatre said amazed and overjoyed.  
  
"Thank you," Heero said sternly as his gundam took the rifle and blasted off toward the head of the hunk of ship.  
  
"Just make it happen!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"It's impossible, for normal people!" Quatre said unsure.  
  
"If anyone's crazy enough to try, it's Heero," Duo said with a cynical laugh.  
  
"He's the only one who can do it," Trowa said.  
  
Wing Zero struggled to get in front of the huge hunk of ship to get a good shot, due to the fact that he was now entering the dangerous atmosphere of earth's gravitational pull. The suite threatened pull apart in flames. Despite the massive pain that was surging through his body, Heero managed to put Wing Zero in the right position to shoot and completely obliterate the hunk of burning ship.  
  
As he was about to push the trigger to the rifle, a white light engulfed everything around him. He felt calm, and peaceful, even loved; feelings he had never felt before. *Serena...* he thought, *No, I must resist it, I have to save the earth!* Resisting the urge to jump out of his gundam and embrace her love completely, Heero pushed the trigger to his blaster rifle and destroyed the ominous debris from Libra.   
  
"Mis...mission...com...completed!" He said with much effort as the gundam burned up around him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Heero opened his eyes expecting to feel pain, but he felt none. He couldn't understand what had happened. He looked over his body for any indication of the battle he swore he had just gone through, but with the sun shining brightly down on him he realized he felt completely fine. "Am I dead?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"No Heero," the kind, and somehow sad voice of Quatre said beside him. As Heero looked at him confused Quatre continued, "You saved earth from destruction and everlasting darkness."   
  
This sounded good to Heero, but he still noticed the sadness in Quatre's voice. His throat grew dry as his mind turned over the possibilities. "Is everyone ok?" he asked, his voice showing more emotion then he would have wanted.  
  
Quatre looked at him, tears threatening to spill, "Everyone's fine...except for..." Quatre's voice cracked no longer able to say the horrible truth. He pointed weakly to a group of people.  
  
Heero looked over to the group, confused. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Reye, Makoto, and Ami were all in a circle looking down, their faces mirroring Quatre's. Everyone was there except for...  
  
Heero held his breath and it felt as if his heart stopped beating. He ran over to the circle, everyone parted for him to get through. He froze when he saw her, lying as if dead. His face was a mask to those who looked on but inside he was dying. Never had he felt like he did. *Serena? She can't be...Not now, not before I could tell her how I feel*  
  
He fell to his knees, his legs no longer strong enough to hold him, and held her lifeless body in his arms.  
  
(Play "Shape of My Heart," Black and Blue, Backstreet Boys)  
  
Baby, Please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part,  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Sadness is beautiful,   
Loneliness is tradgical  
So help me I can't make this now  
Touch me now don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm hear with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never want to play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the true shape of my heart  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone   
Played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape   
Show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Serena's cheek. Putting his hand behind her head he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes causing more tears to fall. He rocked her lifeless form back and forth.  
  
The crowd around Heero and Serena gasped. They couldn't believe what was happening.   
  
Heero opened his eyes and was met with two bright, beautiful, loving, blue eyes.  
  
"She was d-dead!" Minako stammered amazed.  
  
"I checked myself!" Ami said astonished. (Come on, like you didn't know this was going to happen! ::Sniff:: ;})  
  
The group around the couple started jumping around and hugging each other, arguing over how this miracle could happen. All the solders that had been teleported to the colony, and even the entire colony seemed to be crying and hugging each other, rejoicing.  
  
And all through it all Serena and Heero stayed on the ground holding each other, and engaged in the most passionate kiss known to man.  
  
When they pulled out of it Serena laughed happily. *I almost lost her, I could have never heard her laugh again...* The beautiful ringing of her happy laughter caused Heero to laugh as well. At first he felt awkward laughing, he had never done it like this before, never felt so happy before in his life.  
  
"Never leave again," he said suddenly turning sober.  
  
Serena answered him with a kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Boy was that sappy! :)   
  
I hope you like sappy...ok so there will be one more chapter finishing everything up. I really hope i can get it out soon. Sorry this one has taken me so long. 


	12. Gundam Moonshine - Epilogue

Gundam Moonshine   
  
Epilogue  
  
Shi  
  
AN: So sorry for taking so long! I had finals and I'm graduating on Tuesday! ::someone brings up the fact that Shi has already started a new SM/DBZ crossover.:: ::Shi blushes and hides her head in shame:: Ok! So I was having trouble parting with this fic! I didn't want to finish it because that meant it was all over. I'm already having separation anxiety! Ok, I have to face the facts, this is the last chapter! I'll give a bunch of thanks at the end so stay tuned.  
  
Summary of the story in a nutshell: Serena fought and killed Beryl and decided that she didn't want to be sailor moon anymore. The silver crystal granted her wish and sent her into the future. She becomes a gundam pilot and falls in love with Heero, another gundam pilot, though she doesn't know it at the time. They end up saving the universe together. Nearly all of them die during the final battle but the crystal brings them all back to life, except for Serena. Heero is sad that she is dead and realizes he loves her. He cries on her and she is brought back to life. They kiss. (I really liked that part, didn't you?)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM or GW. I do own this story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(It's the day after the big battle)  
  
All the leaders of the solar system, both from Earth and from the colonies, were sitting in a huge, spacious meeting room. In the middle was an old tired looking man who was trying to bring the groups to a decision on how the solar system would be ruled now that all the huge empires were defeated or no longer wanting power.  
  
"So it is agreed that we all get together under one single government, one leader, as equals," the man said with relief evident in his red, sweaty face. "So now are we up to nominations for a leader of this massive alliance?"   
  
There was a murmur throughout the crowd as they considered the options. A few people were nominated, but with any name suggested, there was rejection from one side or the other. The curator sighed in defeat, as it appeared that they were never going to make any progress.  
  
But just when it seemed hopeless, two serious individuals walked in the door and down the center aisle of the huge meeting.   
  
They stopped when they made it to the podium. One of the two new comers whispered into the ear of the curator. The entire room grew silent to see what would come of this interruption.   
  
The curator nodded to the tall, elegant-green haired woman. He stepped aside and allowed her to use the microphone. The man with her also stood with her at the podium. He had long white hair and a white beard, with bottle top glasses. The entire assembly waited with some curiosity to see what they had to say.  
  
"As you are taking nominations for the leaders of the solar system we thought it best to show you what went on behind the scenes of the end to the recent war," Setsuna said calmly, her voice echoing through the room.  
  
"You may have heard how you owe your lives to two children," He paused as the crowd sent out a murmur saying that they had heard such a far out thing. "This is true," Dr. J said as he turned on the screen behind him. (Just pretend that Noin didn't show the battle to everyone at the end.)  
  
The screen showed Wing Zero's battle against the deadly debris of Libra. The audience watched astonished by Heero's sacrifice to save the Earth. They were captivated with how, even though his mobile suit was burning up in the Earth's atmosphere, he held on to save all the innocent people from what would have meant certain death.  
  
They were horrified when they saw all the bloodshed that had been going on in space at the same time. They saw the multitudes of mobile suites go at each other and then they were amazed when they saw the white clothed angel-like girl float from her gundam, without a spacesuit, and use the power of her heart save the souls of all in the universe.   
  
They had all felt the light and the peace in love that it gave them the night before, but they didn't know it was from her.  
  
After the screen turned off there were tears in all of the men and women's eyes. It all seemed so right.  
  
"However, as you can see, these children are more than just regular children," Setsuna continued breaking the awed silence.  
  
"The young man you just saw is a direct descendent of the great Heero Yuy," Dr. J said calmly, ignoring the surprise of the audience, (who cares if it's true or not, it works for my story!). "I can prove the lineage, I raised him myself."  
  
"And, the young lady you saw," Setsuna continued, confidently, "Is the legendary Moon Princess."  
  
A murmur of disbelief went throughout the crowd. Many knew of the legend of the princess that would come from the past and rule the world. It was a legend that was brought down from generation to generation, parents told it to their children during times of war and bloodshed. When the explorers first settled on the moon they found artifacts proving the fact that there had once been an ancient race living on the moon. Most people refused to believe the legend, claiming a legend was all it was.   
  
If they hadn't felt the light themselves, then no doubt they wouldn't have believed the mysterious green haired woman speaking to them now. But, the power they had felt only the night before made them believe that this young girl was the one who would lead them to the universal peace spoken of from the legend.  
  
Seeing the reactions of the crowd Setsuna turned to Dr. J and smiled. He nodded at her satisfied.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Some years later...)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity leaned on the railing of her balcony and looked at the universe around her. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes happily. Peace, how she loved peace. Sure, every now and then there were invasions from other solar systems, but never anything that royal gundams couldn't handle. Along with the royal gundams: Quatre and Minako Winner, Wufei and Makoto Chang, Trowa and Rei Barton, Duo and Ami Maxwell, and Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru; Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Heero protected all in the Crystal Alliance.   
  
All, except for Neo Queen Serenity, had the top of the line gundams that were powered by the crystals of the solar system. Even though the people on Earth and in the colonies were at complete peace and enjoyed long happy lives, other races from far out in the galaxy attempted to threaten their happiness. However, the power of the Crystal Alliance was unmatched.  
  
Relena, Zechs and Treize, all worked for Serenity and Heero as ambassadors and also military. They had accepted the rule of the Crystal Alliance with no trouble. Noin and Zechs got married, and Treize and Relena got married. They were all very happy.  
  
As she was thinking back on all the times they had spent together she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into the embrace and looked up into Heero's eyes. He looked down at her lovingly and questioningly.  
  
"I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have all of you," she said happily, answering his gaze.  
  
"Not as lucky as I feel," he said as he smiled a warm smile and kissed her deeply. Then he turned her around and patted her stomach. "How is little Serenity doing?" he asked happily.  
  
"I can tell she's going to be quite a feisty one," Serenity said. "Here, feel."  
  
She held his hand to her stomach and watched his facial expressions in expectation.  
  
Slowly a huge grin crossed his face. He hugged her again.  
  
"What did you come to speak to me about?" she asked him after they had separated but were still holding each other.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said suddenly remembering why he had come out, "everybody's here for dinner, including your brother and his wife."  
  
Serenity smiled again, it had been a while since she had seen Darien and Shi. (:D hee hee). She really missed them. Darien was a very successful doctor, even though there was not illness to fight, because of her crystal protecting everyone, he still helped deliver babies now and then. Shi was a news reporter. After she had written the stories of all the Gundam pilots she met Darien and they fell in love. (Sorry I just couldn't resist)  
  
Heero and Serenity walked off hand and hand to meet their friends. This truly was perfect peace.  
  
After Heero had lost Serenity and then got her back, he couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. He pored out all the emotions he had been hiding inside himself, and no one blamed him for it. No one called him weak. He realized that's it's sometimes eaiser to hold the emotions inside and that it takes a really strong person to be able to show how he feels. He loved Serenity with all his heart, and he had sworn to protect her and their Crystal Alliance with his life and all his love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you go. It was kinda short, but I think it ends the story quite well.   
  
First of all I want to start off and thank Sailor Silver Moon! She is the most excellent beta reader! I owe a lot to her.  
  
I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed this story! You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you: Rita, Anime Princess, Golden Goddess, Himiko, Midnight of Shadows, Mei-chan, Michiru, Sailor X, E, Aurorbaker, Cloie Dark, Liriele Starfire, Galexz, Comet Princess, Serenity Moon, JLScorpio78, Usagi Ais Maxwell, Umi, Bob, Ragna Blade, Drac, Harmoney, Cheska, Pixie Farie, Hino Kami, Rogueygirl 101, Misty Eve, Chibi Michi, Belladonna Jaide, Jaye Uranus 2000, Mavan, Setsuna, Queen, Cyber Angel One, and everyone else who's reviews are off my review list! I love you all! (In a friendly way of course.)  
  
Hey! I've got a great idea! You guys can help get my review count up to 200! Just review and tell me if you liked the story as a whole, didn't like a few parts, and maybe what you want in lines of stories in the future? Any ideas will do. If you really want to read a fic about something Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or anything else I might know about, tell me! I'll try my hardest to do what you want. Also if you have any questions about Gundam Moonshine, maybe a part you didn't understand or something, ask those too!   
  
Goodbye for now but not forever, it's summer so I'll have a bunch of time to write ( I'll still finish the behind the scene parts if you guys want),  
  
~Shi  
  
(Shigal5@aol.com - please e-mail me too, I promise I'll write back)  



End file.
